Soul Calibur Escaping my Nightmare
by WhiteBlazingPhoenix
Summary: Siegfried, enslaved by the Soul Edge all these years, finally breaks free, and vows to destroy the evil blade once and for all. SiegfriedxSophitia later on!
1. Returning From Insanity

It's me, Chris the Phoenix Knight again! (I would have been Phoenix Knight but it was taken! ) Anyway, after the surprising success of my Aliens fanfic (Aliens Alpha& Omega) I decided to write a one about something I like a lot more, the Soul Calibur games. And yeah if you haven't guessed already, it's about Siegfried/Nightmare, my favourite character!

So without further ado, roll on the story!

**SOULCALIBUR – Escaping My Nightmare**

Chapter 1 – Returning From Insanity

Somewhere on the grassy plains of Germany, a storm brewed. It flashed across the landscape, momentarily blasting light onto everything underneath it. It roared violently, sounding like a vicious monster threatening to devour everything and everyone.

Underneath this tide of thunder, another sound rang out. It was hardly as loud as the storm, but it was no less fierce. It was the sound of swords clashing.

Metal flashed and grinded as the two combatants slashed and cut at each other.

A thunderbolt struck a tree close to the battle. The fighters didn't even notice, keeping their focus firmly on each other, watching for the next movement, the tell-tale sign of an attack.

One of them, an Oriental warrior, readied to swing forward. He did so, the curved blade in his right hand thrusting in a vertical motion towards his opponent. In the next second, it was blocked by a large and very grotesque sword. This sword looked like a giant metal blade, but a strange red substance was merged with it, almost as if it was growing from the weapon. A single big eye was on the sword, and it blinked as it clashed against the other warrior's weapon.

_Now...give me his soul..._

The voice echoed inside the mind of the sword's owner, a knight clad in azure armour. He looked normal, apart from the red eyes that peered out from the thin gap in his helmet, and his strange mutated right arm, brown in colour and ending in an evil clawed hand. This hand was holding the sword, and he snapped back to his familiar ready stance, holding the sword with both hands favouring his left hand, because he was left-handed.

"Give me your soul!" spoke the knight, in a deep and murderous voice. His eyes narrowed as he readied himself to kill this fool who had dared to challenge him.

"My soul will be your death, fiend!" rebuked the Oriental man. Suddenly he charged at the knight, flipping forward into the air. He was very nimble, and it had served him well in the battle so far. His sword was above his head, ready to smash down on his opponent's head.

It never got there. The knight swung his weapon upwards, making a smooth vertical arc. It caught the warrior on the right leg, causing him to crash out of the air and into the ground. The grassy area was among the ruins of an old fortress, and hid a stone floor, so there was a sickening thud as the Oriental fighter hit the ground.

He rolled onto his back, and grimaced in pain. He had dropped his sword, and it now lay a few inches from him. His leg had a large cut across it, and was bleeding badly. He didn't know what he would do with the leg, but he had to get his sword back……

He reached over for it, but just as his hand got close, a metal foot crashed down onto it. The warrior looked up in horror.

The azure knight was standing there, the red eyes looking down at him.

"Pathetic….." he spoke mockingly, before crashing his sword down onto the man, slicing him in two.

The man lay dead, his blood flowing along the ground. Like the countless others that had tried to fight him, or the innocent people he'd simply slaughtered, the warrior's soul would now become his, to give him strength – and to push him one step closer to fulfilling his task.

He held the sword up. Its eye blinked back at him, looking excited.

_Now, take his soul!_

That voice had been in his mind from the day he had taken the sword...that fateful day when he was consumed by the darkness that dwelled inside the cursed blade – and became Nightmare.

Since that day, he had blazed a trail across the known world, killing many people simply to gain their souls. It was the sword's desire, so that it could return to full strength. None had been able to stand before him, until four years ago, at Ostrheinsburg Castle…..

_The two swords clashed together, with more fury than any ordinary swords. That was because these were no ordinary swords – they were the swords of good and evil. _

_On one side, a young fighter from China, Xianghua – wielding the sword of good, Soul Calibur. On the other, the Azure Knight, Nightmare – using the sword of evil, Soul Edge._

_Xianghua blocked yet another blow from the knight. The small, thin Soul Calibur barely stood up to the attack, but by some miracle did not shatter._

"_I beg of you, let go of that sword!" yelled Xianghua at Nightmare. This inhuman creature must have been human at one time, until he picked up the Soul Edge, and she was trying to reach out to what humanity was left inside this monster._

"_Silence, foolish human!" growled Nightmare, taking another swing at her. This girl was more trouble than she looked, and despite his best efforts, was not buckling under his constant attacks. The Soul Calibur was still in one piece, despite being hit so many times. It did not matter how long the battle took for Nightmare, however. He would enjoy feasting on her soul once he finally broke her spirit._

_Xianghua rolled to the side, avoiding Nightmare's wild swing. She assumed her stance once again, and wiped sweat from her brow. Could Soul Calibur really stop Soul Edge? It looked hopeless….._

_The wind howled around her. It made the place – an old castle, by the name of Ostrheinsburg, feel even more desolate. It had seen a great battle several years previously, in which it had fallen and become the ruin that it was now. It was now a witness to another great battle…..the one taking place between the two spirit swords._

_Nightmare suddenly came rushing at her. "Die!" screamed his voice, full of hate. His eyes were locked on Xianghua, full of bloodlust._

_He thrust the sword forward, performing a move that belonged to the human that he was once was. It missed, because Xianghua managed to dodge to the side, but he swung Soul Edge to his side and went into another move, swinging it over his shoulder with immense force. The move did have a name – Rook Splitter, and also belonged to the mind of his former self._

_Xianghua thrust Soul Calibur upwards, the flat of the blade outwards toward the incoming Soul Edge, and prevented it from cleaving her in two. However, the sheer force of the attack pushed her into the ground, and knocked Soul Calibur from her hand._

"_Ahhhhh!" she cried. Now she was in trouble….._

_Nightmare stood above her, Soul Edge at the ready. "Hahahahahaha……" _

_He simply laughed, raising Soul Edge above his head. Xianghua closed her eyes…….she couldn't possibly get Soul Calibur and block the sword in time. This was it……._

"_Arggghhhh!" came a shout of pain. Xianghua opened her eyes, and looked up. Nightmare had been hit to the side by something….or rather somebody. A familiar face stared down at her._

"_Kilik!" she gasped. She scrambled to her feet, not forgetting to pick up Soul Calibur. "Nice timing….."_

"_No problem." grinned her friend, coming out of his battle pose. His red staff had been the object that had felled Nightmare._

_A sudden clank of metal brought them out of their relief. Nightmare was up again…but on his knees. Xianghua noticed that Kilik's attack had delivered a nasty blow to Nightmare's exposed right side, and he was now bleeding badly. More importantly, Soul Edge was not in his hands! It was on the ground beside him. They had to act now!_

_Both of them dashed for the sword, taking advantage of Nightmare's momentary lapse of focus. All they had to do was shatter it, or at least keep it away from Nightmare, and the battle was won!_

_However, they suddenly stopped in shock. The sword was now floating in the air. What was going on?_

_The very air in front of them suddenly began to warp. It was like a giant hole tearing out of thin air. It started as a tiny hole, and expanded into a giant tear._

"_What….is this….?" gasped Xianghua. It was like nothing she, or any other human had ever seen before._

"_Xianghua! The Soul Edge….it's….!" Kilik shouted, readying his staff._

_The Soul Edge was suddenly engulfed in flame, lighting up the area around it. It burned with a bright, white and yellow fury, and began to form into something. In a few moments, it had taken on a human form. Its hands gripped the Soul Edge, in exactly the same stance as Nightmare._

"_What is that?" Kilik breathed, open-mouthed._

"_It must be Soul Edge's true form……" Xianghua replied, readying Soul Calibur. "Kilik, let me handle this!"_

"_Are you crazy?" Kilik frowned. "That thing will slaughter you!"_

"_This might be the only sword that can fight it! Please, Kilik! Leave this to me!" pleaded Xianghua, not wanting to risk her friend's life._

"_Alright….." Kilik nodded, making to leave. "But come back in one piece!" He left the battleground, rushing back to the entrance._

"_I will!" called Xianghua after him. She then turned her attention back to the monster before her. It roared at her, sensing the presence of Soul Calibur._

"_Let's do this!" she shouted, and she rushed toward her foe…………_

_Nightmare, half dazed from his wounds, noticed the monster of fire that had awakened from his sword. It looked strangely familiar…he must have seen it before._

_The girl that he had been fighting was now battling it, striking out with that spirit blade every chance she got. The demon was fighting just like he did, but wielding Soul Edge with seemingly infinite strength and will. It was obvious that the girl had no chance. When the demon defeated the girl, Nightmare would take back his sword, even if it meant having to go through it as well._

_He could also feel a strange coldness near him. The tear was still open, and Nightmare could see nothing but a bleak, black place beyond it. Though in great pain, he managed to get to his knees once again._

_Just then, the monster was struck back towards the tear. Soul Calibur suddenly flew out of Xianghua's hand, and into the demon. It screamed in agony, pieces of its fiery body being scattered across the ground._

_The tear began to suck the demon in, and Nightmare, who was still close to it. He made to grab the Soul Edge, and did, just as the tear closed._

_The next thing Nightmare knew was darkness…….._

_Trapped in the void, and severely weakened from the battle with Soul Calibur, Soul Edge's grip on the knight's mind finally began to loosen. The memories of Nightmare's former self came shooting back, of the atrocities he'd committed, the lives he'd taken, the blood he'd shed._

_He remembered when he picked up the accursed sword, and before that….when he'd slain his father in cold blood._

_The horrible memories made him scream. His soul was racked with guilt and sorrow. If only he'd never taken Soul Edge! None of it would have happened!_

_He could hear the screams of the people he'd killed, echoing through his tortured mind. He could see them, dying in horrible ways as the twisted blade feasted on their souls._

_He saw his father's head in his hands once again, and he snapped._

"_NOOOOOO!"_

_At that moment, he became his former self again………_

Nightmare stood over the fallen body of the Oriental warrior, the Soul Edge ready to feed from it. The air was cold, lifeless. The storm had passed since the battle had ended.

He prepared to draw the warrior's soul into the sword, just as he'd done countless times before. Soul Edge would become a little more stronger, and it would be one step closer to full strength.

He made to take the soul………

Just then, he looked at the fallen body of the warrior. Carved in two, blood everywhere. He'd screamed horribly as he died……………

_What have I done……? What am I doing? I've got to stop this!_

_NO! Take his soul! _

Nightmare stepped back, dazed. The one part of him that was still sane, that held on to who he once was, was trying to fight back. He clutched the Soul Edge tighter.

_Give me the soul! _

_No! I won't let this happen anymore! Get out of me, Soul Edge!_

He grimaced, and grabbed his head in his mutated hand, his left hand still gripping Soul Edge. The eye on the sword looked as if it was struggling against something, which it was. It could not lose control………

_Get..out….of…..me!_

_You….will……take the……soul….! You are Nightmare!_

_No….no I am not! Father….father, please forgive me!_

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Nightmare let out an almost inhuman scream. His mutated arm began to struggle against itself. It was trying to let go……… get rid of Soul Edge.

_NO! Take…the soul!_

_No, I won't!_

Deep inside Nightmare's mind, his sanity, the memories and feelings of who he really was began to return, for the first time in years. The pain, anger and despair flooded back to him. He was fighting back with all of his strength…he knew what Soul Edge was capable of. He had to stop it!

_You……are…….Nightmare! _The voice of the sword, and its grip on him, was now weaker.

_No……..I am Siegfried! _Every ounce of his mind now screamed that fact.

With a tremendous effort, Nightmare threw Soul Edge out of his hand. The sword gave out what sounded like a howl as it landed straight into the sword, stuck upright with its hilt at the top. The eye closed, the sword having lost its owner.

Nightmare, momentarily dazed, staggered around slowly. His mind was swirling, but slowly he began to piece everything together. The events of the last four years, since his escape from the void, finally came back to him, as did everything else.

His mind snapped back to Soul Edge. He had to destroy it, before it did to anyone else what it did to him! However, he had no weapon with which to do that, and from what he remembered, shattering Soul Edge would not do any good.

His horrible deformed arm began to shrink, slowly turning lighter, from its brown colour to a normal healthy white. The area of his armour that was broken open by the arm began to form again, and the armour itself changed shape and colour. No longer was it azure, but silver.

He took off his helmet, and it disintegrated as soon as he did. His long blood red ponytail was loosened, and became long flowing locks of gold. Finally his red eyes became blue again, and his face became the same white as his arm.

He touched his face with his hand, the same hand which had been mutated until a few moments ago. He felt his face for the first time in years.

"I…………I'm free………" He gasped his first words for years, with his own voice, not the dark voice of the creature he'd been. That voice had been cold and brutal – his voice now was smooth and emotional.

He looked around, seeing the world as a completely different person. The clouds began to part, and the blue sky appeared, showering the land with light. Even the ruins didn't seem so dark anymore………the only piece of darkness left surrounded the evil sword thrust into the ground.

The restored knight looked at it. He could still hear its voice, beckoning to him.

_Take me…..and I will give you power. More power than you can possibly imagine. I can give you your father back…………_

Seven years ago, he'd fallen for that same trick. He'd taken the sword in his hand, and become the creature known as Nightmare. He'd killed hundreds, maybe thousands of people, driven on by the sword's hunger for souls. He'd briefly gotten himself back after the battle with Soul Calibur, and realised the truth – that he'd murdered his father and gone insane, convinced that someone else had killed him and vowing vengeance. He'd tried to fight Soul Edge's will, but it had taken him over while he slept. Every morning he would awaken with bloody corpses by his side………the handiwork of Nightmare. The more he killed, the stronger the sword had become, until finally he was unable to resist it any longer. His mind was finally consumed by Soul Edge, save for one last part of him, the part that had continued to fight against Soul Edge all these years. Now, he was finally free of the sword once and for all. He would never fall to its curse again.

Once again, and this time for good, he was Siegfried Schtauffen.

Sorry if the flashback to the final battle in SC1 isn't quite right, but it's my interpretation on the event. Any reviews, good or bad, will be much appreciated!

Chris the Phoenix Knight


	2. Journeyman

Chapter 2 – Journeyman

A rush of cold wind blew across his face. He hadn't felt such a feeling since the last time he was his normal self again, so it was refreshing to be able to feel such small things again.

The breeze tickled Siegfried, waking him from his slumber. He slowly got to his to his feet, and stretched his arms and legs. It had been such a long time since he'd been able to sleep. For the first time since taking the Soul Edge, Siegfried had been able to sleep. He woke up only to the peaceful morning, and not to a pile of dead corpses, with blood splattered everywhere. He felt truly rested for the first time in his life.

He ran a hand through his golden hair, and looked up into the sky. It was so clear and blue, with a few fluffy white clouds in the air. It was a stark contrast to the rain and thunder that has enveloped the ruins yesterday, during his battle with the fallen warrior from the Far East……

Siegfried walked over to a small patch of earth. A small wooden cross was sticking out from it. Siegfried had buried the unfortunate man, shortly after regaining himself. He knelt by the grave, and began to do something he hadn't done for a very long time………he prayed.

"I'm sorry………" he murmured, half to himself, half to the dead warrior. "I'm sorry for everything that I've done. My father………all those people………all dead, all because of me………"

Tears began to stream down the young knight's face. The guilt was welling up inside him. The memories of all those faces, the screaming voices………all because of him, and that blasted sword………

He turned around. Soul Edge was still stuck in the ground, its eye closed. Siegfried silently cursed the thing. How could one weapon cause so much pain and misery? His eyes narrowed, turning into a glare. He had to destroy it….

He turned back to the grave. "For you, and everyone else……I will get vengeance. I will send that blade back where it came from!" He stood up, his mind and his destiny clear.

He looked once again at the sword. If he was going to destroy it, he first needed a weapon to so. However, he couldn't leave Soul Edge here………to let it into another's hands would be disastrous. The problem was, how could he take it without it possessing him again?

When he'd taken it, he'd grabbed the hilt. It seemed that was the one place that it should not be touched. If he held it by the blade, he should be alright. Above all else, he could not become Nightmare again.

He cautiously walked up to Soul Edge. Even in the morning sun, it looked sinister, like a sleeping beast. He knew he had to be extremely careful………there was no telling what else the sword was capable of. He didn't know for sure that gripping the blade and not the hilt wouldn't possess him.

He gulped, and gingerly stretched out his hand to touch Soul Edge. The eye didn't open, and the blade was within his reach………

_Take me!_

Siegfried snapped his hand back. The eye on the sword opened, and cast a threatening glare at him. It knew he was trying to outsmart it.

_Take my hilt, and my power! I can give you what you want………_

Siegfried closed his eyes, desperately trying to block out the deep, murderous voice. Yet, his hand began to reach for the hilt………

"_I want the power………I want souls………" _he thought, beginning to succumb to the sword once more. His fingers were inches from the hilt………

_Yes………_ _take me………_

Siegfried suddenly gave a cry of anguish. He snapped out of the trance, and forced his hand onto the blade of Soul Edge. He tensed, preparing to feel the pain and agony wash over him once again and the sword possessing every part of his mind and body.

However, it never came.

Siegfried had been right! Only if he touched Soul Edge's hilt could it possess him! He gave out a sigh of relief.

_You will regret this, fool! _cursed the sword.

"Wrong. You can't hurt me anymore." replied Siegfried, a grin plastered across his face. "I can resist you, because I've known the evil inside you."

The sword let out what sounded like a high-pitched growl, and then the eye closed once more. Soul Edge was in Siegfried's hand, dormant.

He hitched the sword onto his back, sliding it into the grooves on his armour, where once either his Requiem or Faust was. As long as he didn't touch the hilt, he would be fine.

His next task was to find himself a weapon that could destroy Soul Edge, or if not that, at least so he could defend himself. Siegfried was completely unarmed save for his fists and Soul Edge. He wasn't much of a fist fighter, and it would be a cold day in hell before he grasped the hilt of Soul Edge again.

He then noticed that he didn't smell very nice. It had been a seriously long time since he'd bathed, and of course, Nightmare had never cared for that sort of thing. He decided to go and clean himself, before going anywhere. It might even refresh him………

About an hour later, Siegfried was washing himself in a small pond located in a clearing of a nearby wood. It had been about a mile's trek from the ruins, and he liked it because it kept him hidden from any uninvited guests. He knew that fools still searched for the Soul Edge, believing that it was a sword of salvation as he once did. They would not hesitate to take the sword from him, by force if necessary. He would sooner die than let that happen.

Cool, refreshing water ran down Siegfried's body. If one good thing had come of being Nightmare, he'd been buffed out a bit. He was far stronger than he was before he took Soul Edge. It was probably to do with so much fighting……good exercise. However, Soul Edge itself had left him his stronger physique as a parting gift. Just as it had left its former owner, the pirate Cervantes de Leon immortal, it had given Siegfried a powerful physique. Using a heavy Zweihander sword would be absolutely no problem for him now.

The pond was one of the more tranquil places he'd been to. It sure made a change from all the times he was Nightmare. The only places he ever went to were villages………and they weren't a pretty sight after he'd finished with them.

He shook his head, wanting to block out the memories. They were going to haunt him forever…………

He then noticed his reflection in the water. He bent down, taking a closer look. The pond was crystal clear, and he could see all his features perfectly.

His long hair flowed down his back, and his eyes shone like sapphires on the water. The scar down the right side of the face was the one thing that ruined his otherwise perfect appearance. He'd received it during his battle with Soul Edge itself, seven years ago………

_Siegfried was still taken aback at what lay before him. It looked like a demon………it was part skeleton, part flame. It wore the clothes of its deceased owner, and its white skull grinned evilly back at the young knight._

"_What are you………?" gasped Siegfried. Whatever it was, it was the last obstacle between him and Soul Edge. He wasn't about to lose now! He swung his Faust into the ready stance, and prepared to meet the creature's strike._

_The demon growled horribly, and rushed at Siegfried. It held two very twisted looking swords. The blades looked normal, but the hilts looked like something else………something alive. One of them had an awful shape embedded in it, the shape of a person screaming in pain._

_The swords sliced down towards Siegfried, narrowly missing him by inches. Siegfried retaliated with a vicious swing from his Faust, but the demon threw up the swords in a defensive posture, stopping his attack. It then thrust the swords in an outward direction. Pushing Siegfried's weapon back into him and making him lose balance._

_He regained his balance just in time, as the malevolent creature charged him. He barely got his Faust up in time, and was too late to block both swords. The left one sliced up the right side of his face, through his eye._

"_Aaaaggghhh!" Siegfried flinched, stepping back. The cut hadn't gone through his eye, thankfully, but it burned with a searing pain. He wiped away the blood to avoid his eye becoming filled with it, and faced the being once more._

"_I will avenge my father's death! And I won't be stopped by you!" He rushed at his foe…………_

Siegfried rubbed the scar. That too, would be with him for the rest of his life.

He stood back up and walked back to the edge of the pool, where he'd left his armour and underclothes. Clean and refreshed, he felt like a new man after he was dressed again.

He picked Soul Edge up by the blade, from behind a bush close by. Anyone could have taken it while he was bathing, so hiding it was necessary.

He took a deep breath, and began to leave the clearing, when a thought came into his mind.

"Faust………"

His first weapon, the one he'd had since as long as he could remember. The last time he'd seen it was in a place called Athens, which was a long way to the south east of Germany. He'd visited there a long time ago, and he remembered that he'd come across some kind of temple. He'd fought a girl there………and had left the Faust there.

As for his Requiem, he'd lost that when Soul Edge had possessed him for the second time.

He strode out of the clearing, knowing now what his next destination was. He only hoped Faust was capable of destroying Soul Edge………because if it wasn't, what was he to do?

This one seems a little subdued to me………but it will get better later on ;)

Chris the Phoenix Knight


	3. Draw Thy Sword, Once Again

Thank you to all who reviewed! Yes, Siegfried and Sophitia are my favourite pairing :) YF-21, sorry if you're sick of it, but it's what I want to do. What did you mean by 'more people would review if you allowed anybody to do so'? Anyone's free to review my work, be it a good or bad opinion!

Anyway, on with the fic!

Chapter 3 – Draw thy Sword, Once Again………

A week passed, and Siegfried spent it heading through the best part of Europe. It took him time, and a little help from other people, to remember how to get to the city of Athens.

Now he was on a ship, heading straight for the city. He'd heard stories of how the people of Athens worshipped several different gods, rather than just one. For Siegfried, who had been raised as a Christian, this was a strange. He'd never thought about it the first time he'd been to Athens, but he wondered how it was possible to worship several gods. How could one possibly do the right thing by each one?

The ship was a galley, rowed by several able-bodied men. Siegfried had boarded the ship from Italy, along with an assortment of people. There was a party of noblemen, along with a man who looked like he had fallen on hard times – he didn't have much in the way of clothing or belongings. A young couple were also present. Siegfried had guessed they were just married.

Finally, there was a very stern looking swordsman. He was obviously from the Far East, Japan to be exact. He wore a cloak, but Siegfried could see that a sword was sheathed on the man's left hip.

Siegfried turned his attention to the view. The sky was clear and sunny, and the waters gentle. The whole ship journey had been uneventful………in fact, Siegfried's journey from Germany had been uneventful. It seemed odd that not one person had come seeking Soul Edge………

Siegfried had purchased a large sack, made of strong material, in which to carry Soul Edge. He couldn't let anyone see the weapon, and he didn't like the idea of carrying it on his back, lest he instinctively went to draw his weapon………and found his hands on Soul Edge's hilt. As long as no-one saw Soul Edge, he would be fine.

He had also purchased a new sword, an iron broadsword. It wasn't very good quality, but it would be sufficient until he got Faust back. He didn't expect any significant trouble anyway.

"Ahhhhh………" Siegfried relaxed, and let the cool breeze brush his face. It made him think of happier times………

"Lovely, isn't it? Reminds me of home." came a voice next to him. The Japanese swordsman had moved next to him. His eyes stared at the young knight, hard and piercing as if trying to look into his mind.

Siegfried had only just noticed the man. Having been Nightmare for so long, Siegfried was now unused to talking, and opening up to anyone. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a meaningful conversation with anyone, or even tried to talk to anyone. Now, a complete stranger wanted to converse with him. He was wary of this warrior from the East………he doubted that all he wanted was to talk about the view………

"What do you want?" said Siegfried, pretending to look at the view, but in fact was watching for any sudden movements from the man.

The warrior laughed. "Come now, friend! Surely a man can speak freely to another?" The breeze blew strands of his black hair upwards, and he smoothed it back down. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Heishiro Mitsurugi, and the home that I speak of is Japan." He paused, looking the armoured young man up and down, sizing him up.

"I don't care of your business." spoke Siegfried coldly.

"Who said anything about business?" said Mitsurugi in a friendly manner. "I would just like a friend to speak with. Travel is better when you're not alone!"

Siegfried turned around to face Mitsurugi. He looked like he'd been on a few travels himself, judging from his hardened eyes and weather-beaten face. Siegfried guessed he was aged about late 20s or early 30s. His cloak was open slightly, revealing a strange set of armour that he wore underneath. Obviously this was the kind of armour that Japanese used.

The warrior's get-up was a little suspicious to Siegfried, but then he remembered that he was no better. He looked every bit the conspicuous fool in his plate armour. Perhaps this Mitsurugi did just want to talk? Not everyone he met would be after Soul Edge………

"That's a good sentiment." said Siegfried, raising his eyebrows. "Forgive my manners, but I have difficulty in trusting people."

"Such is the world, friend." Mitsurugi declared. "It is difficult to know who you can trust. I should know………"

Siegfried, as eager as he was to be able to regain this part of his humanity, was not interested in what the swordsman had to say. "What if it is yourself you cannot trust?" he interjected.

"An interesting thought." Mitsurugi nodded. "You sound like you know that experience too well."

Siegfried paused, then replied, "I don't wish to talk about it."

Mitsurugi smiled. "Do not worry. I won't force you. However, at least tell me your name. I have extended the same courtesy."

Siegfried sighed. Mitsurugi seemed like a trustworthy person, so there was no harm in telling him who he was. "Siegfried Schtauffen is my name."

"It is indeed an honour to meet you, Siegfried………" Mitsurugi shook his hand.

Siegfried shook back, but something was nagging in his mind. Mitsurugi seemed very familiar………

Suddenly his mind flashed back, to a moment when he was Nightmare………

_Spinning round, Nightmare smashed Soul Edge into the sword of his opponent. The other man, with skill and speed, despite being knocked off guard for a moment, dodged his follow-through._

"_You are not a very wise opponent!" shouted Mitsurugi, swinging his sword over his back and driving it forward in a sweeping arc over his shoulder. Nightmare was able to block this, and swung back, aiming to cripple the samurai's legs. However, Mitsurugi was too good for that, and jumped over the evil blade._

"_The same could be said of you, foolish human!" sneered Nightmare. His crimson eyes stared hate at this annoying piece of dirt. For once, Nightmare was not covered head to toe in his azure armour. Instead, he was bare-chested, and wore some of his leg armour. A long purple cloak was around his waist, and his blonde locks ran down his back. He looked normal save for his demonic eyes, and the horrible deformed right arm._

_He grabbed for Mitsurugi with this arm, and flung the human into the wall, nearly smashing a stained glass window. The ruins of the chapel were familiar territory to Nightmare, as was the Ostrheinsburg Castle in the distance. Mitsurugi, however, was a stranger to this place, and was finding it difficult to take advantage of any terrain. This wasn't stopping him from being a nuisance, however._

_Mitsurugi breathed in pain after getting back up. He'd definitely suffered some kind of internal injury after hitting that wall. He felt his chest, and sure enough, he could feel that one of his ribs were cracked. He knew better than to fight in such a condition, but when the prize was Soul Edge………what man would back away from this fight?_

_He barely had time to collect his thoughts when Nightmare lunged at him again. The twisted sword clashed off his Shishi-oh once again, and Mitsurugi could see that his trusted sword was beginning to strain, facing a weapon of such mass and strength. _

"_Leave now, and I might spare you!" Nightmare's voice boomed. The Soul Edge, as thirsty as it was for souls, was sated for now. This human's soul would be a good one to take, but he did not want to needlessly sap Soul Edge's strength._

"_Not without Soul Edge!" called back Mitsurugi. _

"_Ha! You want this…?" laughed Nightmare. "You'll get it alright………in your flesh!" Nightmare pulled back then let loose a vicious swing. It was too powerful for Mitsurugi to block, and he tried to dodge in vain. The sword caught him in the side, ripping through his skin._

"_Arruuggghh!" groaned Mitsurugi, collapsing to his knee for a moment. The pain lanced through the cut, and there was no way he could fight at total efficiency with this wound. Perhaps retreat was not such a bad idea against such a powerful opponent._

"_This is not the end, Nightmare!" he yelled out, and he ran quickly from the chapel, ignoring Nightmare's twisted laughter………_

A sudden realisation dawned on Siegfried. During that battle, Mitsurugi has seen his face…..and that meant……

He made to move away from Mitsurugi, but it was too late. Before he could react Mitsurugi had his weapon drawn, and pressed it firmly across Siegfried's throat.

"Or should I say, Nightmare." Mitsurugi's voice murmured in Siegfried's ear.

Siegfried was helpless. Mitsurugi had him completely at his mercy. There was no way he could draw his weapon, and he doubted his fists would be much use before a samurai sword. However, he'd known this man to be a warrior of honour. Mitsurugi would never have done such a cowardly act as this. It was obvious that his desire for Soul Edge was clouding his mind.

"Where is Soul Edge, Nightmare?" hissed Mitsurugi in Siegfried's ear.

"I am not Nightmare anymore………I am free of the sword's grasp." replied Siegfried, hoping he could convince the samurai that Soul Edge was evil.

"Soul Edge is not a sword of salvation! It takes over your mind………and your soul! You must not take it!"

"Perhaps it only turns one such as you into such a foul creature." snorted Mitsurugi. "That sword will allow me to defeat the Tanegashima, and I will not have you keep it from me any longer!" He pressed his Shishi-oh further against Siegfried's throat. "Give me Soul Edge, or I will kill you."

Siegfried gritted his teeth. _I can't possibly give him Soul Edge. However, he isn't thinking straight. Perhaps I can trick him………_

"Alright………I'll give you Soul Edge. Do as you please with it, I want it to plague me no longer!" said Siegfried, frowning. "I had it stored at the front of the ship, away from the rest of the cargo, to stop some idle person from taking hold of it."

Mitsurugi hesitated. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

Siegfried looked him in the eye. "I'm telling you the truth. Soul Edge is at the front of the ship."

Mitsurugi couldn't deny it now. The young knight had looked him straight in the eye and not flinched, so he must be truthful. "If I find it there, I will take it and spare your life. I not, I will come back and kill you."

Mitsurugi released Siegfried, and ran for the front of the ship, his excitement growing. _Finally………have I found Soul Edge?_

Siegfried waited a moment, then ran to the cargo hold. A deckhand looked bewildered as he ran past, but didn't get in his way.

He quickly grabbed the bag carrying Soul Edge. He felt it stir slightly, but of course, he ignored anything that it said. He ran back up to the deck. Mitsurugi was still searching at the front, in vain.

Siegfried looked over the side of the ship. Fortunately, the ship was about to arrive, and the dock was only a few feet away. His armour would be a problem, but he didn't have very far to swim, so he guessed he would be alright.

He was about to jump when he saw something moving out of the corner of his eye. He dashed to the side, just in time to avoid Mitsurugi's sword. It smashed into the railing that Siegfried had just been leaning over, cutting through the wood and scattering a few splinters here and there.

"Fine. It looks like I will have to kill you!" Mitsurugi got ready with his Shishi-oh.

Siegfried drew the iron greatsword from his back. "I can't let you have Soul Edge. You don't know what you will do!"

"I'll decide that, and not you!" Mitsurugi retorted, and then he delivered a powerful overhead slice. It clashed off of Siegfried's weapon, but knocked the knight off balance for a second. Siegfried only just managed to block a second horizontal strike from Mitsurugi. _He sure is determined!_ observed Siegfried to himself.

Siegfried saw a gap in Mitsuruhi's attack, and retaliated with the good old Rook Splitter move. His broadsword smashed downwards onto Mitsurugi's Shishi-oh, which forced Mitsurugi to his knees.

"Never seek the Soul Edge again!" yelled Siegfried, glaring at the samurai. "It will only bring you sorrow!" Before Mitsurugi could reply, Siegfried thrust his sword through his torso, but not to inflict a fatal wound. He lifted Mitsurugi upwards in an arc, and tossed him overboard. There was a loud splash as Mitsurugi barrelled into the sea.

Siegfried wiped sweat from his brow. He hoped that was the last time someone came after the Soul Edge.

He noticed that the ship's passengers had been watching the fight, and looked quite terrified. They were huddled against the other side of the ship, nervous of the victorious knight. The rowers hadn't even looked at the fight – they were still busy propelling the ship towards the dock.

Siegfried cast his eyes along the passengers. "He didn't pay his fare." He spoke.

A few minutes later, he had disembarked from the galley. Clutching his bag, and making sure his sword was secure, he set off towards a tavern. He needed a drink and a good night's sleep before he searched for the shrine. Also, he didn't have the first idea of where to look. He couldn't remember for the life of him where this shrine was. Who would know?

Another memory came back to him. A girl with blonde hair had been there, and had fought with him………

_Nightmare looked at the pedestal before him. There was a statue of a woman dressed in battle armour. 'This must be one of those gods………' he mused silently. 'Hah! As if they exist………'_

_He'd been drawn here to this place, the Eurydice Shrine, by the presence of a strong soul. He didn't know who bore this soul, but whoever it was would soon find their death. However, there had been no visitors to the shrine for a good couple of hours, except for himself. Nightmare was beginning to grow impatient._

'_I could have had many souls by now………inside of waiting here like a common fool!' He smashed his demonic fist into the side of the pedestal in anger._

_All of a sudden, footsteps echoed across the marble floor. They were dainty………obviously, this was a woman._

_Sure enough, he was right. Before him stood a golden haired girl, with a short sword and a shield in her hands. She wore a loose white skirt with a blue pattern on it, and a short blue top with shoulder guards. Nightmare could sense that this was who he had been looking for._

"_Let go of it………" spoke the girl, her gentle voice echoing across the shrine._

_Nightmare was taken aback. This woman was trying to persuade him to let go of Soul Edge! "Silence!" he growled._

"_Please………you don't have to be that monster anymore." The girl tried desperately to reason with the blue armoured knight._

"_S-Silence………I must have more souls!" Nightmare retorted, but something in his mind stirred. The one part of him that was still human, Siegfried, tried to wrench back control of his mind._

"_Arrrgghh!" Nightmare dropped to the floor, grabbing his head. He screamed for a moment, his unholy voice booming through the whole shrine._

_His arm stretched out towards the girl. "Help….me!" begged the knight for a moment, in a tortured voice, different from the evil one that he'd just used._

_The blonde haired girl gasped. "Fight it! Drop the Soul Edge!" she shouted._

_The girl's encouragement spurred on Siegfried, and for one moment, he took control of his mind again. He made to release the Soul Edge from his grasp………_

'_Kill her! Take her soul!' hissed Soul Edge, its evil wafting back into his mind once more._

_Siegfried became Nightmare again, his mind too weak to stave off the sword's desire. He shook his head for a moment, and got to his feet again, raising the Soul Edge. "Curse you, woman!" he roared. "Your sweet soul shall be MINE!"_

"_No………"The girl bowed her head, knowing the monster had taken the young man's mind again. She got into her combat stance. "Then I guess we have no choice but to fight!"_

_Nightmare and the girl rushed each other, the sounds of their blades ringing out through the shrine………_

Siegfried held his head. "Who is she……?" he thought, racking his brains for the answer. Unfortunately, it didn't come to him.

"Maybe I just should just rest for a while……" he suggested to himself. He headed inside the tavern he'd just found.

It was surprisingly pleasing inside the tavern, very homely. It wasn't a back street dump where you got the usual thugs and vagabonds hanging around.

It was a nice and welcoming place. He got no piercing stares from the people inside. They just minded their own business.

He looked at the barkeep. "I'd like a room for the night."

"You sound like you could use the rest." remarked the barkeep. "I heard about your little fight on the ship. You can stay for a little cheaper……anyone who keeps scum like that man away from here deserves some rest."

"Thank you……" Siegfried replied, handing over his money. He was surprised by the barkeep's generosity, and he also would have been happy to pay full price. He didn't deserve any gratitude, after the things he'd done as Nightmare……

He spent some time in the tavern asking around for information. Most people didn't know about the shrine, or were simply too busy to answer. It was almost like he'd just dreamt the whole thing up!

However, he finally got his answer. An elderly man knew where the shrine was.

"It is the Eurydice Shrine that you seek, my young friend." The man spoke calmly, as if he'd known Siegfried would be coming. "You will find it in the mountains north of here. Look for the steps carved by the gods – the shrine is there."

"Thank you very much." Siegfried bowed slightly to the man, and made to leave. He then remembered the girl. "Wait, do you know a girl – " He stopped mid-sentence.

The man had vanished………

"He seems in earnest to reach that place………" he mused to himself.

The cloaked figure standing in the corner next to the bar had been eavesdropping on Siegfried's conversation with the old man. Why would a knight want to visit some shrine devoted to gods and goddesses he didn't even believe in? Perhaps for forgiveness?

Raphael Sorel snorted silently. He knew better than that. There was no doubt about it. This man was Siegfried Schtauffen – or Nightmare, as he better knew him. He hadn't forgotten their clash at that old chapel. That fool! It was all his fault that his plan hadn't worked out………

He was intrigued however. Siegfried was no longer Nightmare. Somehow this young man had broken himself free of Soul Edge's grasp.

"He was incredibly lucky. The sword shall not rule me like that!" he declared to himself. Raphael watched as Siegfried departed to his room.

He would follow Siegfried to the shrine, and then take Soul Edge from him. If he took it within a holy place, surely the sword could not possess him!

"Yes………my plan shall be complete, and I will have my vengeance on you, Nightmare……"

Killing two birds with one stone would be excellent………most excellent indeed………

I tried to lengthen this one a little bit, because I noticed the first two chapters were a little on the short side. I'll get to work on Chapter 4 shortly, but don't expect it anytime soon!

Chris the Phoenix Knight


	4. The Angel and The Devil

Sorry I've taken so long to update! Been writing a scenario for an RPG I'll be playing soon, my first one no less  And in response to the whole anonymous reviews thing, how do I allow them? I don't know my way around the workings of this website too well!

Anywho, on with the story!

Chapter 4 – The Angel and the Devil

Siegfried's night at the tavern was not a pleasant one. He tried his best to sleep, but the thought of the Soul Edge was forever gnawing at his mind. He lay awake in his bed, his blue eyes looking haunting in the moonlight. He raised his head and looked at the foot of the bed.

Soul Edge was still there, in the bag………and it was taunting him.

_You cannot redeem yourself, human! _it mocked. _No-one will forgive you for what you have done!_

"We'll see about that, Soul Edge." replied Siegfried, with a tone of disgust in his voice. He flopped back down on his pillow, and once again tried to enter the land of dreams………

Next morning, Siegfried left the tavern, eager to reach the shrine. From what he knew, it would be a long walk. The shrine was on a mountain after all.

Making his way out of the town, he looked into the distance. There was the mountain, looming over him like some kind of giant. Siegfried had a sense of déjà vu, like he'd been here before………of course, he had been here before………

Raphael had awoken early, in order to keep tabs on Siegfried. However, the knight was nowhere to be seen. He panicked, looking around the tavern. He approached the barkeep.

"My good sir, that knight who was in here yesterday………do you know his whereabouts?" he spoke with impeccable manners.

The barkeep wasn't used to being greeted in such a courteous way. "Certainly, sir. He left the town just a short while ago, heading that way, up the forest trail."

"Thank you kindly, good sir." Raphael gave a slight bow, and exited the tavern. Spying the exit on of the town, he immediately made haste after Siegfried.

"There is no escape from me, Nightmare………" he thought as he headed into the forest trail.

The forest trail led through a light patch of forest, which would open out at the base of the mountain. It would be tough going for any man, as the trail was all uphill. Despite his unnatural strength, Siegfried found himself getting pretty exhausted. His plate armour was weighing him down, not to mention the Soul Edge and his broadsword.

"…Huff…….puff………" he breathed. "This trail seems to go on forever………"

However, the place looked beautiful, almost sacred. Siegfried hadn't seen such a magnificent forest since he'd been back home in Germany.

He decided to stop for a moment, and he sat down resting himself against a tree. He took in the sights and sounds around him. The trees, the blue sky, the birds twittering………for once, he felt slightly at peace.

The sickening whispers of Soul Edge brought him back to reality. He would never be at peace, not until he destroyed the sword. Doubts began to form in his mind, however. Could Soul Edge be destroyed? What if the answer wasn't at the shrine? He looked at the ground.

"If that is the case, then I am lost………" he said out loud, to no-one in particular.

Raphael cursed. "How much further can this trail possibly lead?"

He almost tripped over a loose branch, and cursed again. He felt like he was being led on a merry dance. Well, sooner or later, he would take the lead.

He stopped for a moment, and looked ahead at the trail. The canopy of the trees prevented him from seeing the mountain, and the path looked like it would continue for a good distance yet.

He was about to sit down and rest when a flash of light reflected off something in the distance. He squinted, looking up ahead again.

Someone was sitting down and resting. He saw the long blonde locks, and knew instantly it was Nightmare!

He snuck into the side of the trail and slowly made his way towards his quarry. He couldn't attack here, but he needed to stay out of sight. If Nightmare saw him he would undoubtedly not go to the shrine. Raphael crouched down, waiting for Nightmare to continue walking.

Just then, he heard a rustle………

Siegfried heard the same rustling. Seconds later, three men jumped out of the trees next to him. Siegfried was on his feet, and had his broadsword drawn. He eyed his opposition. They were in rags, armed with various weapons – one had a club, another had a short sword and the third had a hammer – and looked rather menacing.

One word entered Siegfried's mind. "Bandits………" he thought.

The one with the hammer, who appeared to be the leader, grinned evilly. "Hand over all your goods, friend………and we won't have to hurt you."

Siegfried suddenly spun his sword around, performing his Blade Storm. The whooshing of his broadsword was enough to chill the bandits a little, and the other two looked a little fearful of the knight. However, the leader was unfazed.

"Have it your way! Get him!" The leader took a big step forward and swung his hammer, aiming for Siegfried's head. Siegfried was able to dodge the blow but ducking and rolling slightly to the side. He couldn't use his sword to block the hammer; otherwise it would be shattered by the sheer force of the blow.

The other two bandits charged in while their leader recovered. The sword wielder lunged first, trying to slice Siegfried's midriff. However, it clashed off the plate armour, and Siegfried countered by bringing his sword down on the bandit's arm. The unfortunate man howled in agony as his arm was sliced off up to the elbow. Siegfried then caught him in the back of the head with a punch, knocking him out.

The club wielder suddenly had a change of heart after seeing his comrade wounded, and decided to run. However, Siegfried didn't give him the chance. He grabbed the bandit by the shoulder and hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. The blow knocked out the bandit, and he collapsed to the ground.

Siegfried whirled round as the leader swung his hammer again. Siegfried dodged again as he did before, but the bandit wasn't going for his head. He smashed the hammer into Siegfried's sword. Cracks shot through the blade; it was shattered.

Cursing silently, Siegfried faced the bandit leader. The black-haired vagabond sneered, sensing victory.

"Nobody messes me around, friend! Surrender now and I won't hurt you………much."

Siegfried just stared contemptuously.

"Have it your way!" The thug went into a vicious swing, one that would break a bone if it succeeded in hitting. Siegfried jumped to the side, the hammer narrowly missing his head once more. Before the bandit could react, Siegfried kicked him in his midriff, following up with a right hook to his face. It would have been painful normally, but Siegfried's armour amplified the blows. The punch knocked the thug flat out cold.

Siegfried knelt down beside the man. "Next time, don't underestimate someone who is unarmed." He took the bandit's hammer and tossed it far into the forest. He wouldn't be getting that back anytime soon.

He looked at his broken sword. He swore silently; it was irreparable. If he encountered anymore 'minstrels of the purse,' he would be at a great disadvantage.

Satisfied that no more scum was lurking around, he took his bag and continued his journey up the trail.

The French nobleman watched the battle with keen eyes. Indeed, Nightmare was quite a fighter even without a sword in his hands. Getting Soul Edge would be harder than expected………

He waited until the blonde knight had walked up the trail a few yards more, and then continued to follow him.

It wasn't until about an hour and a half later that Siegfried cleared the forest trail………and finally found the shrine.

It was exactly the same as he remembered. Marble pillars, statues of gods and goddesses………it was indeed a holy place, and Siegfried could think of no better place to destroy the evil sword.

It took him another 15 minutes to climb up the small part of the mountain which led to the shrine, and he stood before the entrance jus as he'd done all those years ago. This time however, he was on a mission for the greater good, rather than evil.

His footsteps echoed as he walked inside the Eurydice Shrine. There was silence, except the wind blowing in through the massive opening to his right. The silence unnerved Siegfried, although he knew that visitors rarely came here.

He saw a great statue of a woman clad in armour. He'd seen the same one last time he was here. She was obviously one of their gods………

His eyes locked onto a sword, wedged into the pedestal close by. He walked up to it to take a closer look. The wide silver blade and golden hilt was all too familiar to him.

"Faust!" he exclaimed. He reached out for the hilt………

"Stop!" shouted a voice.

The clanking noise was all too familiar. He was back again………?

The blonde haired girl rose up from her knees. She'd been praying to the gods again, hoping for some insight into the whereabouts of that sword, when she'd heard the footsteps.

Instinctively, she drew her sword and shield. The last time she'd heard those footsteps, she'd ended up face to face with the demonic knight known only as Nightmare………but wasn't Nightmare defeated?

The sounds were coming from the pedestal hall. What this intruder could possibly want, she had no idea. She wasn't about to let him or her get away with stealing, however.

Upon entering the hall, her eyes focused on a blonde haired man, clad in silver armour and clutching a plain bag. He was reaching out to grab the sword that had been plunged into the pedestal………it was Nightmare who had done that.

"Stop!" she cried, her weapon ready in case he attacked.

The armoured man turned around to face her. She was slightly taken aback by his good looks, but stayed in her ready stance.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Siegfried was surprised to see a girl before him. Whoever she was, she was beautiful………however, she also held a sword and shield, and didn't look very pleased to see him.

"I came here to get my sword………" he replied. "I mean no trouble."

"Your sword?" replied the girl, perplexed. "But………it was someone else who put that sword in there."

"It was me!" Siegfried frowned.

"You're lying." She took a threatening step towards him. "I suggest you leave, now!"

Siegfried stepped back slightly. "I must have that sword! I've got to destroy Soul Edge!"

"Soul Edge!" The girl cried out in shock, nearly dropping her sword and shield. How could he possibly have Soul Edge?

Siegfried gingerly removed the twisted sword from the bag, being careful not to touch the hilt. It stared at the woman, the eye widening in delight.

"I wasn't always Siegfried………" Siegfried explained, bowing his head slightly.

The woman gasped again, and looked at the grotesque sword. That was what Nightmare had used………but that meant………

She stared at Siegfried. "Nightmare………?"

Shame on his face, and in his heart, Siegfried nodded.

The girl came closer to him She was still shocked, but knew she had no reason to fear this man now. "So………you broke free of the sword on your own."

"Yes." Siegfried nodded. "I remember you………the girl who fought me." He looked her up and down. She was as pretty as the day he'd first seen her. He remembered how her words had gotten through to him and momentarily broken him free of Soul Edge. "You helped me………thank you………"

"Thanks are not necessary." replied the girl, smiling. "So tell me………what is your name?" She looked at him with curious eyes.

"Siegfried………Siegfried Schtauffen." replied Siegfried, glad for the hunderedth time to have that name back.

"I am Sophitia Alexandra." said Sophitia politely. "It's good to meet the real you at last. I knew you weren't a monster inside………"

Siegfried didn't reply to that. He still didn't know if it was true or not.

"We must destroy Soul Edge right now." His voice took on a sense of urgency. "All I need is my sword………"

Sophitia shook her head. "You can't destroy it that way, Siegfried. The first blade was destroyed, and that just made things a lot worse………" She touched an old wound with her hand. She remembered too well the pain those shards had caused when they were embedded in her.

"So, you're saying there's no way to destroy it?" Siegfried said impatiently. "We have to! I can't let anyone else become like me!" He flung the empty bag down in frustration.

"That isn't going to happen!" exclaimed Sophitia. "There might be a way to destroy it………but it can't be done here."

"Can't be done here!" said an exasperated Siegfried. "This is a holy place!"

"It isn't as simple as you think, Siegfried………" Sophitia sighed. "The power in that sword is far greater than any holy power flowing through this shrine. The evil inside the sword is what has to be destroyed, not the sword itself."

"So, exactly how do we get the evil out of the sword?" Siegfried said, looking at Sophitia in annoyance.

"I'm not sure………" replied Sophitia sheepishly, her face falling.

Siegfried's face fell too. "It looks like I'll just have to hold onto it after all………"

Sophitia looked at Siegfried, her face filled with worry. "No, you can't! Not after what you've been through!" She stepped over to him. "Leave it inside the shrine, I'm sure it will be safe here."

"NO!" shouted Siegfried. His aggressive tone shocked Sophitia, who backed away a little bit. Siegfried saw how rude he'd been, and silently cursed himself.

"I'm sorry………" he said gently. "But when I think of what I did as Nightmare, it………I can't let that happen to anyone else. Please understand………"

Sophitia looked into the knight's eyes, and nodded. However, Siegfried could see the worry in her eyes.

"No-one will be taking this from me, Sophitia." he declared.

Raphael had been waiting behind a pillar as the meeting between Nightmare and the girl had taken place, waiting for a chance to grab Soul Edge. The girl Sophitia's presence had made things slightly harder, as he now had two opponents to deal with.

"So………he really isn't Nightmare anymore. Fascinating………" His deep blue eyes were looking at the bad that Siegfried had dropped in anger. It was now a short distance away from the knight. He'd have to be fast, to avoid both Siegfried and Sophitia. Once out of the shrine, he was confident he could outrun Siegfried, who was weighed down by his armour. Sophitia might be more of a problem, however. She looked very nimble………and rather attractive. Raphael never failed to notice a beautiful woman, even when his mind was on more important matters.

He was slightly worried about the sword being evil. Would it take over his mind and body too? Would he become a murderous beast like Nightmare?

Raphael shook his head. "I will not become a slave to some demon!" He looked the bag, knowing that inside it lay the answer to all his problems. He would finally make the world how it was meant to be………

"Amy………this is for you………"

Taking a deep breath, Raphael made his move.

Both Siegfried and Sophitia heard the footsteps from behind them, and whirled round just in time to see a strange man dive forward towards the bag.

Siegfried gasped. "NO!" He instinctively went for his weapon, remembering too late that he didn't have one. He watched in horror as Raphael took hold of the bag.

"Finally!" laughed Raphael in triumph. "I have Soul Edge!"

Sophitia held her Omega Sword and Elk Shield. "You don't know what you're doing!" she shouted. "Drop the sword, before it enslaves you!"

Raphael snorted. "I shall be a slave to no-one, dear lady!" He pulled the bag off of Soul Edge, holding the sword by its blade. The sword's eye began to blink as if it was happy.

Siegfried scowled at this arrogant man. From his voice, his sounded like he was from a country which was bordered with his homeland, called France. His attire and manners suggested he was a noble of some sort. Why would he want something like Soul Edge?

"Listen to me!" He tried desperately to plead with the man. "Whatever it is you think Soul Edge will give you, it won't! It tricks you, making you believe it will give you what you truly desire! When you take it, it possesses your mind, and takes your very soul!"

"It took your soul, Siegfried, because you were weak!" spoke Raphael with disdain. "You fell easily to it because you could not handle the power! I, however, shall be master of this sword, and master of my own fate!" He held Soul Edge high above his head. "I, Raphael Sorel, will make the world as I see fit!"

With a gleam of madness in his eyes, he grasped the hilt with both hands.

"No!" cried Sophitia.

"You idiot!" growled Siegfried.

Raphael smiled, holding the Soul Edge in his hands like a trophy. "It is mine………"

Suddenly, waves of red energy shot out from the hilt like electricity. They encircled Raphael for a few seconds, as if to surmise who and what he was. Then a moment later they surged into him, and he screamed.

"AHHHHHH! What…..is……happening……to me………?"

Siegfried and Sophitia shielded their eyes from the flashes of energy. It was so bright that it filled the entire shrine, blocking out the blue sky.

The red lightning lashed out, hitting the marble floor and leaving scorch marks. The only sound other than the weird energy was Raphael's almost inhuman screaming.

His eyes turned as red as blood and he clenched his teeth. He could feel it trying to take over his soul. He closed his eyes and thought only of Amy, the little girl who had given him so much, and who he was doing this for………

In his hand, Soul Edge began to transform. It morphed slowly, changing from the large Zweihander used by Nightmare to something smaller and thinner. Soul Edge had metamorphed into a rapier, the sword that Raphael used.

Then, almost as suddenly as the reaction between Soul Edge and Raphael had started, it stopped. Siegfried and Sophitia uncovered their eyes and looked.

Raphael was on his right knee, breathing heavily. His right hand held onto the hilt of Soul Edge as if his life depended on it. However, he was physically unchanged. He hadn't suffered any mutations like Siegfried had.

Siegfried and Sophitia tensed as he rose from his knee. He cast an insulting glance down upon them.

"Hah!" he snorted. "I told you it would not break me………" He held the twisted sword aloft. "I am now its master."

Sophitia gasped in disbelief. "That's impossible!"

Siegfried's mouth dropped open in shock. "Only someone as twisted as that sword could possibly resist it………"

Raphael gave a maniacal laugh. "My plan shall now be complete. Those decadent fools shall pay for their deeds. My family shall suffer for betraying me." His eyes danced with insanity.

"You're insane, Raphael………"declared Siegfried, glaring at him. "But I don't care if you have Soul Edge! I won't let anyone else suffer because of it!"

"Neither shall I." Sophitia went into an aggressive posture with her sword and shield.

"You think that you, a peasant girl, and a weakling who calls himself a knight are any match for my power!" sneered Raphael. "I will carry out my plan, and anyone who gets in my way will………suffer the consequences. En guarde!"

At terrifying speed, the former noble rushed Siegfried. Completely defenceless, Siegfried could not stop Raphael. The evil blade pierced his armour, slashing right arm and left leg. The young knight crashed to the floor, grimacing as the pain lanced through his body from the sickening wounds.

Sophitia was barely ready in time to fend off Raphael's attack. The swordsman lunged at her with incredible speed, and only Sophitia's Elk Shield saved her from a mortal blow. She struck back, aiming for his sword arm to try and disarm him. As insane as he was, Sophitia knew he was still a misguided soul and didn't want to kill him unless it was absolutely necessary. Besides, she hated ending a person's life.

However, Raphael easily blocked the slash, and countered with a wild thrust which forced her shield arm back. Before she could bring it back, he sliced her across the arm and then slightly stabber her in the stomach.

The pain forced Sophitia to her knees and she dropped her weapons. She clutched her stomach, the pain becoming unbearable.

"N-nooooo………" groaned Siegfried, beginning to black out.

"He's………too………strong………" gasped Sophitia. She fainted from the pain, leaving Raphael to gloat over his victory.

"Fools………resisting me is useless." He sheathed Soul Edge and started to leave. He turned back to look at them a moment. "Should our paths cross again, I shall end both your lives with as much pain as possible………"

His footsteps echoing into the distance were the last thing Siegfried heard before he blacked out………

I hope I did this right! Something seems missing to me, but I can't quite place it. All reviews welcome 

Chris the Phoenix Knight


	5. Heart to Heart

I don't own Soul Calibur. Hah, I've been forgetting to say that! This chapter is quite short, it's just a chance for Siggy and Sophie to get a bit closer 

Chapter 5 – Heart to Heart

_Siegfried………_

_Siegfried………can you hear me………?_

"Uhhhh…………"

Blackness finally left Siegfried's eyes, and he came to. He shook his head, still feeling dazed.

"Are you alright?"

Siegfried noticed Sophitia was kneeling beside him, her face full of worry. Siegfried quickly looked her over. She wore a bandage around her waist. He looked at himself, and noticed that the wounds to his arm and leg were healing. He would need to get his armour repaired at some point too………

"Yes, I think I'm OK………" replied Siegfried, getting gingerly to his feet. "You were stabbed in the stomach………" He felt sick at the memory. He had thought that Sophitia was dead………

"It wasn't that bad." Sophitia murmured, touching where her wound was. "It didn't pierce anything inside." She got to her feet with more vigour than Siegfried.

"How long were we out………?" asked Siegfried with urgency. How far away had Raphael gotten?

"About 3 hours………" Sophitia sighed. "He'll be long gone by now………"

Not the first time that day, Siegfried silently cursed. Raphael had gotten clean away with Soul Edge, and God only knew what horrors he was about to unleash.

However, Raphael was a worse enemy than he had at first thought. He was now master of the sword, and not controlled by it. Whatever his grand plan was, it couldn't possibly spell any good for anyone………

"We must make haste after him………" Siegfried said, making to leave.

"We're in no condition to go anywhere, Siegfried." said Sophitia, grabbing his arm. The young maiden turned Siegfried to face her. "We need to heal our wounds first. Besides, we have no idea where he went."

Siegfried looked her in exasperation, wanting to say something to the contrary, but he couldn't. Sophitia was right. With a heavy sigh, he sat down on the marble steps with her.

"I should never have come here………" Siegfried murmured, holding his head in hands.

"Don't say that." spoke Sophitia softly. "You were just trying to do the right thing."

"Yeah, and look where it got me………" Siegfried punched the floor with his fist, making Sophitia jump. The sound of his gauntlet against the shiny floor echoed through the shrine.

She tenderly touched his arm. "Don't blame yourself. Raphael would have found you eventually."

"I've caused enough pain with that sword, now someone else is going to do the same!" spoke Siegfried, bowing his head.

"All is not lost………there's still a chance we can stop him." Sophitia said, brushing her hair back.

"I've failed, Sophitia………I've failed my parents and every single person in this world. If only I had never taken that sword………if only I hadn't killed father!" The knight collapsed to his knees, tears welling in his eyes. The haunting memories of the last 4 years flooded back.

Sophitia was shocked at this revelation, but she didn't believe Siegfried was a murderer. She knelt down beside and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Let it all out, Siegfried. You shouldn't keep things bottled up………it only hurts your inside." She touched her chest were her heart was.

Siegfried looked up. Sophitia definitely seemed like a person who might understand him, and she seemed nice enough………she had tried to help him back when he was Nightmare.

"Alright………" He sat back on the steps, and swallowed.

"I was 16 years old………I'd fallen in with a group of brigands, the SchwarzWind………"

_Heavy breathing and the birds of the night were the only sounds that the young man could hear._

"_Siegfried………somebody comes!"_

_He peered through the bush that he was hiding behind. A group of men were sauntering towards them………or more like staggering. He heard singing, and it was all out of tune. These men were blind drunk._

_Siegfried smiled to himself. This was going to be a piece of cake._

_He took another look. The men were closer now, and Siegfried could see that they were knights. He was a knight in training, but preferred to hang out with his buddies from SchwarzWind rather than take his training seriously. They'd decided to jump someone tonight as they needed money to go and enjoy a few drinks. There was no way they were going to waste a fine night like this!_

"_Siegfried, they've had a drop too much." laughed one of his friends silently. "Come on, this'll be easy!"_

"_Hey………you know we'll have to kill them………" said another SchwarzWind member._

_Normally, the idea of killing a person would have been repulsive to Siegfried, but his time as a knight and the goading of his friends had taken their toll on the young man's morals. Grinning at his friends, he nodded._

"_Let's go." he spoke, drawing his Faust._

_He and his three friends sprang from the bushes, lunging at the two drunk knights. Two of his friends brought one knight to his knees and stabbed him before he could even react._

_Siegfried's bloodthirsty eyes looked squarely at the other knight. He swung Faust forward viciously, smashing into the poor man's armour. The sheer force of the attack caused the knight to lose his balance and fall backwards._

_Siegfried lunged for the knight's helmet, pulling it off. "This is what passes for a knight these days?" he sneered. His friends laughed mockingly._

_Siegfried couldn't see the knight's face, but he didn't care. He took a couple of steps back, and sliced Faust in a horizontal arc, cutting cleanly through the knight's neck. His head fell to the floor, the blood beginning to pour among the cobblestones._

_Siegfried's friends looked somewhat shocked. True, this wasn't the first time they'd shed blood, but never before had they killed someone in such a horrible manner………_

_Siegfried picked up the knight's head, holding it aloft. "No knight shall mess with me!"_

_The moonlight suddenly appeared, shining through the street. It shone onto the dismembered head, revealing the shocked face of the knight. He had short black hair, and a moustache. His eyes were open in horror._

_Siegfried's eyes caught the face, and shock registered through his mind. _

_In his hand, he held the head of his father, Frederick Schtauffen!_

"_Father…….no….Father…?" he gasped. "Father!"_

_His three friends were surprised by this sudden outburst. "Siegfried………?"_

_Siegfried dropped the head in shock, and he stepped back. "No………no, no no………NOOOOO!" He grabbed his head in hands, and fled into the night………_

"My mind snapped after that………" spoke Siegfried to a shocked Sophitia. "I convinced myself that someone else was responsible for my father's death. It's the reason I went after Soul Edge in the first place, hoping it would avenge my father's death."

"I'm so sorry………" Sophitia's green eyes stared at Siegfried.

"Don't be. "replied Siegfried weakly. "I'm nothing more than a murderer. Soul Edge didn't make me turn into a bandit, or murder my own father. That was my choice………"

Sophitia turned Siegfried to face her. "You are not a murderer………what you did with Soul Edge was noble, and truly the actions of a hero. If it was not for you, Soul Edge could not have been kept in check for so long."

"It didn't stop me from becoming Nightmare and slaughtering people………" retorted Siegfried.

"You fought as best you could. If you hadn't, Soul Edge would undoubtedly have done worse." Sophitia gave Siegfried a warm smile.

"Maybe………" sighed Siegfried. He then remembered how Sophitia had tried to help him. "Thank you………for trying to help me when I last came here………"

"You remember that?" smiled the Greek girl. "I didn't want to kill you………"

"Maybe you should have." Siegfried turned away from her. "Nobody cares about me………"

"That's not true………" Sophitia said, surprised that he'd just said that. "Besides………I've lost too many people I care about………" Her voice broke, and she began to cry.

Siegfried heard her, and he looked at her. "What's wrong………?"

Sophitia tried to brush the tears out of her eyes. "It – it's nothing………"

Siegfried looked straight into her eyes, his blue meeting her green. "Don't bottle things up………"

Sophitia smiled slightly. "Heh………you're right………" She gulped, and closed her eyes.

"I was married until about 2 months ago. My husband, Rothion, was a blacksmith. He made these weapons for me." She showed Siegfried her sword and shield. "We were very much in love………"

Siegfried nodded. "Go on………"

Sophitia gulped again, trying to fight back the tears. "We were enjoying a walk by the river, when one of my children screamed………he'd fallen into the water, and he was being swept downstream. Rothion ran along the bank and dived in. He managed to get a hold of our son and dragged him back to the bank.."

The tears were flowing down her cheeks. "All of a sudden, Rothion was hit by a current. He tried to swim against it but it was no good. I and my children ran along the bank trying to reach him, but eventually he went under. He never came back up………"

She swallowed, but the lump in her throat would not go away. "A few days later, they found his body on the beach………my Rothion, so white and cold………"

Her grief gave way, and she burst into tears, burying her head in her hands.

Siegfried felt so sad for her. It must have been horrible to lose someone she loved so much………

He gasped to himself. He hadn't felt this for as ling as he could remember. He was feeling sorry for this girl who he barely knew………he was wishing he could bring back her happiness, and tell her everything was alright.

For the first time since he could remember, Siegfried was feeling compassion………

He gently put his arm around Sophitia, and pressed her close to himself. He took off his left gauntlet, and brushed her golden hair with his hand.

Though she was grieving, Sophitia was surprised by Siegfried's sudden gesture of compassion. She leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

She uttered two words shakily. "Thank you………"

Siegfried blinked and smiled. "It's alright………"

He held her as she let her grief go………

The man crashed to the floor, his face twisted in horror. Blood poured from the gash across his chest and painted the dirt path red.

"Pitiful fool………" Raphael snorted. He turned away from the corpse and continued onwards. He was almost back at the town now, and only some brigands had given him trouble. He had no doubt, however, that Siegfried would be after him again. He smiled to himself. That young fool would find that it was too late to stop the grand plan.

He would finally wreak vengeance on those wasters, those pathetic parasites that called themselves nobles. His family, the ones he thought he could trust, would be first.

Once France was clean of noble scum, he and Amy could finally live in peace. He owed her so much, and for her kindness, he would give her the world.

"Dear Amy………you won't have to suffer anymore………"

Soul Edge gleamed in his hand, its voice silent. The sheer will of Raphael was too great, his desire more powerful than that of the sword's. It was of no consequence to the sword, however. This man would bring destruction and death, and it was more than happy to be his servant………

The shrine was quiet, save for the winds blowing in from outside, and the soft breaths of Siegfried and Sophitia.

She looked at him as he slept. He looked like he was at peace. Perhaps sleep was the only place he could get it………

She leaned over him, looking down at his youthful face. He looked very sweet when he was sleeping………in fact, he looked sweet when he was awake too………

"Sweet dreams, Siegfried." whispered Sophitia, softly kissing his cheek. She laid down next to him, and wrapped his arm around her.

His sweet breaths lulled her to her own dreamland ………

Sorry if anyone likes Rothion, but like I said this is SiegfriedxSophitia, and I couldn't see Sophie and Rothion breaking up!

Next chapter will be along in a while, don't worry 

Chris the Phoenix Knight


	6. Trail Of Blood

Sorry it's been so long! I had a bit of love life trouble for a couple of weeks………didn't much feel like writing anything :(

But I'm back! So without further ado, here's Chapter 6 :)

Chapter 6 – A Trail Of Blood

The following day, the Greek maiden and German knight made their way back to the town, boarding a ship which would take them far from Greece, all the way around Europe. Their destination was France, as they had no doubt that Raphael was headed there.

While Sophitia didn't really know what motivated the fallen noble, Siegfried did. He'd held Soul Edge, felt and used its power. Raphael wanted to wreak vengeance upon somebody, and although he knew it was a bad thought to think, that person or persons probably deserved it.

However, Siegfried knew that Raphael would end up going mad with power. With Soul Edge at his side, he could very well subjugate the entire world. What about his control of the sword? Perhaps Soul Edge was just letting Raphael think he was in control………

Several days later, they were in France. After a good night's rest, the two left the town of Brest where the ship had docked, and set off in search of Raphael.

"Raphael Sorel………what an unpleasant surprise………"

The young black haired noble stared at Raphael. It had been a couple of years since he had last laid eyes on the charlatan. He had been one of the many who had chased him out of town upon the will of the man's own family. "You have a lot of nerve coming back here."

"Did you really think I would let all of you forget?" sneered Raphael. "All of you betrayed me, Toustain. Every last one of you stabbed me in the back. My family were the worst, however."

"You even dare to address me, Raphael?" hissed Toustain, glaring at Raphael with contempt. "You are not fit to lick my boots, fool."

"Ha ha………such pathetic words from such a pathetic man." Raphael taunted, unsheathing Soul Edge. The eye on the top of the hilt blinked at Toustain.

"What the devil is that, Sorel?" gasped Toustain slightly. "Have you turned to worshipping the devil now?" Toustain drew his own rapier in one lightning fast movement.

"This………" Raphael smiled, looking at his precious sword. "………is my revenge!"

He lunged forward with speed he'd never known his entire life. Toustain barely parried the blow, and had to start backing off from Raphael's flurry of swings.

Toustain rolled to the left, and Raphael struck a chair leg that had been in the way. The chair crashed to the floor loudly.

Toustain used this moment to slice at Raphael's sword arm, hoping to disable his opponent. However, Soul Edge met his rapier, and smashed it away. The force of the attack nearly tore the weapon from Toustain's grip.

Raphael then swung low is if to strike Toustain's legs. However, it was masterful feint. Toustain went to deflect this attack, but at the last moment Raphael sliced upwards, cutting through Toustain's left arm.

"Argh!" cried Toustain, lowering his rapier and grabbing the wound. "You devil, Raphael! What kind of trickery is this?"

"This is no trickery, you misguided fool!" laughed Raphael. "This is power! The power to cleanse this damned country of filth like you! Meet your eternal rest!"

Raphael thrust Soul Edge right into Toustain's stomach. The younger man's face became one of surprise, then horror.

"You…….you fiend………ARRRGGGHHHHH!" The colour, and indeed the life vanished from Toustain's body as Soul Edge ripped his soul away and devoured it. Raphael pulled the sword free from Toustain's corpse, which fell lifeless to the ground.

"Wretch." declared Raphael. Wisps of red bolts emanated from Soul Edge and lanced into Raphael. The energy from Toustain's soul channelled into him from Soul Edge, and he felt invigorated with strength and vitality.

He walked out of the house, looking back for one moment. "You are just the first………"

It had been 3 days since Siegfried and Sophitia left Brest. They'd found that Raphael's hometown was Rouen, a good few days' travel northeast from Brest. It was a long way on foot, but a trader had kindly given them a lift, putting them only a day away from their destination.

It was now late in the afternoon, and the two of them were tired. There was a fallen log on the side of the road, and they gladly say down on it, badly needing to rest their aching bodies.

"Huff….huff………and I thought my homeland was big!" exclaimed Siegfried. He'd taken the journey the worst. Plate armour was not a good walking accessory, and the weight of Faust just made the going worse. Despite having his strength from Soul Edge, even Siegfried needed to rest now and then.

Sophitia was actually much less tired than Siegfried, but it wasn't like her sword and shield weren't heavy. She also hadn't had a good bath in days. She longed for the lake back at home, her favourite bathing spot.

"We really should stop for the day. It won't do us any good if we have to fight Raphael when we're fatigued." she observed.

"You're right." Siegfried looked behind them into the small wood by the road. "I think there's a clearing in there. We should be able to stop here for the night."

"Agreed." smiled Sophitia, getting up. Siegfried did the same. "Lead the way, sir knight!" she giggled.

"Hah………ok………" replied Siegfried. She was being happy, and although he was glad that she was, it confused him. How could she be happy at a time like this? Or maybe it was him. Maybe he just didn't know how to show emotions anymore………

Sophitia followed Siegfried into the forest clearing, and was pleasantly surprised as she brushed the last tree branch out of her way. The clearing had a small pond!

"Finally!" she beamed. "It's about time I had a bath!"

Siegfried didn't hear her. He was busy getting firewood together. It was a warm night, but he knew more than anyone that warm soon turned to cold.

He grabbed a few bits and pieces, tossing them onto a small pile. If Siegfried has learned one good thing from his dark times, it was woodcraft.

"Hey………Siegfried………" Sophitia's voice startled him. He'd been so engrossed in his task that he'd forgotten she was there. He noticed she had taken off her armour and was now only dressed in her white tunic and skirt. He thought she looked better like that. A pretty girl like her should be enjoying her life, not getting caught up in fighting! He couldn't take his eyes off her. _She's beautiful………_

"Siegfried?" Sophitia's warm voice made him jump, and he snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry………I, ummm………what?" replied Siegfried hastily, his red slightly red from embarrassment.

Sophitia obviously didn't notice he'd been checking her out. "I'd like to go and bathe." She shuffled her feet nervously. "That means………"

"Means what?" Siegfried looked puzzled. If she wanted to bathe, she could. Siegfried didn't have a problem………

"Ummmm………I'd rather you weren't there………" It was Sophitia's turn to blush red.

All of a sudden it clicked in Siegfried's mind. _You idiot, where are your manners? _

"Oh………I'm sorry!" he laughed slightly, getting up from the firewood pile. "Ok then, I'll leave you it………" He made to leave, and respect Sophitia's privacy.

"Siegfried?" Sophitia called him. He turned round. She was holding her arm, and she looked somewhat saddened to see him go.

"Yes?" he answered, looking at her. He felt funny, like he didn't want to go.

"No peeking!" Sophitia's voice taunted him. She gave him a wink, and headed towards the pond.

Siegfried laughed a little to himself. "She's cute………" he said, turning around away from the pond.

A while later, Siegfried had collected the last of the firewood. Brushing aside a branch that had hit him in the face, he headed back to the pond. He figured Sophitia would be finished by now.

He walked back into the clearing, his eyes firmly on the spot where he'd left the rest of the firewood. He added what he was carrying to it. They'd have enough warmth tonight.

He looked up. Where was Sophitia? He looked behind him at the pond.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Wha?………Sophitia…………"

She was still in the pond, bathing. The light from the sky poured onto her, illuminating her naked body. She was quietly washing herself, running her hands along every curve.

Siegfried tried to tear his eyes away from the heavenly sight before him. _I shouldn't be doing this………_

However, it was no use. She was so beautiful………

Sophitia continued to wash, unaware that Siegfried was watching her. She splashed some water onto her chest, causing her breasts to jiggle slightly.

Her secret onlooker gulped. He was becoming aroused………something that had never happened to him in his entire life………at least not since he'd been Nightmare.

Sophitia stood up out of the water – she'd been kneeling down – exposing her whole body to Siegfried. Water dripped from every single one of her curves. She threw her wet golden hair back, helping it to dry a bit by getting rid of some the moisture in it.

It was then that she caught sight of Siegfried.

Siegfried's eyes met hers at the same moment.

"Uh-oh………"

Sophitia gasped and frantically tried to cover herself up. "SIEGFRIED!"

Siegfried gulped, backing away from the pond.

There was a sudden set of splashes. Sophitia, still completely naked, ran out of the pond towards her pile of clothes which she'd left nearby. She hurriedly grabbed them, covering her breasts and her 'secret place.' "Siegfried! Why did you peek at me!" she shouted, her voice echoing through the whole clearing.

Siegfried looked away red faced. "I-I didn't mean to………I came back, I thought you were finished………"

Sophitia hurriedly dressed herself, then stomped over to Siegfried, who was somewhat worried.

"I asked you not to peek at me………" she started, her face full of anger. Siegfried then turned around. She looked into his eyes, and suddenly burst out laughing. Siegfried couldn't help himself, and he laughed too. A couple of minutes later, they regained their composure.

"I apologise, Sophitia." said Siegfried, a warm smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it." grinned Sophitia. "It was nice to see you laugh!"

"I can't remember the last time I laughed………" said Siegfried, looking into Sophitia's eyes. "Thank you………"

"See………you can feel emotions again………" smiled Sophitia, her face turning a bit red. "Ummm………I just wanted to know………what do you think of me………?"

Siegfried was taken aback by this question. Why did she want to know that?

"You're very………very………" he started, and it was then he realised something. Looking at Sophitia, he was feeling something he'd rarely felt in his life, something he never thought he'd feel again………

Love.

He was falling in love with Sophitia………

A pang of sadness nibbled at his heart. He knew it could never be like that. There was always the threat that he could become Nightmare again………he didn't want to put her in that kind of danger. As much as he wanted to tell her how he felt, he knew he couldn't.

"You're very beautiful………" he finished.

Sophitia blushed redder. "Thank you………you're not so bad yourself." She laughed slightly. "Well, come on. Let's get this fire burning." She knelt down by the firewood, and so did Siegfried, who promptly started rubbing two sticks together in order to start the fire.

Sophitia watched the young knight work. _He's so handsome………and he takes good care of me. In fact………he puts me before himself………_

Moments later, he had the fire going. By that time, night was starting to set in.

"We should get some sleep." suggested Siegfried. He removed his armour, except for the leggings he wore underneath. He was left bare-chested, but he didn't mind. He'd often slept like this.

"Yeah………" Sophitia replied, half listening to him. She was more interested in his body. She hadn't realised he was so hot………

Siegfried laid his head down on the grass. "Goodnight………"

"Goodnight……" replied Sophitia, laying down. She took one last longing look at Siegfried before she went to sleep.

Her last thought was of when he'd been looking at her, and she smiled………

The next day, under the hot summer sun, Siegfried and Sophitia arrived at the gate of Rouen. However, as they neared the town, the sky seemed to go dark, yet they still felt the warmth of the sun.

Chills went down Sophitia's spine. "Siegfried………I have a bad feeling about this………"

"You're not the only one………" replied Siegfried as they came to the gate. Instantly they knew something was wrong. It was too quiet………

"Hello?" called Siegfried, knocking on the gate. "Is anyone there? Open the gate!"

There was no answer. A cold wind blew around them.

"Looks like we'll have to get in ourselves." Siegfried observed, drawing Faust. He was about to start smashing at the gate, but Sophitia stopped him.

"Wait. Someone already made a way in." Sophitia was pointing at a section of the wall next to the gate. A hole large enough for a person at been literally cut out of it.

The two of them walked up to the hole. "This must be Raphael's handwork." thought Siegfried out loud.

"If he's here, that means………oh no!" Sophitia gasped loudly. "Are we too late?"

"Don't, worry Sophitia!" replied Siegfried, stepping through the hole. "He can't have been here long………"

Sophitia followed him through the hole, and they stepped into Rouen.

They were greeted by a truly horrific sight.

"By the gods………" Sophitia looked away in shock. Siegfried simply stared.

The streets were littered with corpses, mostly those of the town's soldiers. Obviously they'd tried to fight Raphael………and had lost.

There were also bodies of innocent folk as well. The cobbled streets were drenched in blood, and the poor devils had looks of total terror on their faces. Siegfried knelt down and felt the body of one poor man. It was cold and stiff, but also felt like there had never been a life in it at all.

"Soul Edge has drained all their souls………if that's the case, then he could now be more powerful than before." Siegfried looked up at his companion gravely. "If it gets too powerful………"

"I know………" Sophitia replied, her voice choking up. "How………how could he do this? He said he only wanted to kill the nobles………"

"His grip over Soul Edge could be weakening." suggested Siegfried. "Or perhaps he is no better than that sword………"

He looked into the distance. Along the widest of the streets, he could see a mansion in the distance, raised up on a hill slightly. Siegfried felt a sudden rush of darkness………

"I………I feel it………Soul Edge………" He collapsed to his knees.

"Siegfried?" Sophitia grabbed hold of the knight as he fell. "Are you OK?"

"It's in the mansion………he's there………quickly, we have to stop him………" He gingerly got to his feet. Sophitia led the way as they raced up the bloody streets towards the Sorel mansion.

Raphael smashed in the red panelled door. He stepped inside, and the face of his father caught his eye.

"What in the………? Raphael!" exclaimed the distinguished elder of the Sorel family. "What is the meaning of this!"

"What's the matter, Father?" spoke Raphael menacingly. "Not happy to see your son?"

"You are nothing but a filthy liar. You are not my son." growled Mr. Sorel. "Leave this house at once!"

"Father, what's going on?" Raphael's blonde haired sister came to the study door. "My God………brother!"

"I've come for my revenge, Father." sneered Raphael, raising Soul Edge. It looked stronger, sturdier than it had previously at the shrine. "You shouldn't turn your back on your family."

"You did nothing but hurt this family!" snarled Mr. Sorel, shaking his fist. "Put away that weapon now, or do you wish to dishonour yourself even more?"

"I don't care much for honor anymore, Father." Raphael looked at his father with insanity in his eyes. Before Mr. Sorel realised what was happening, Raphael plunged Soul Edge into his father's stomach.

"Arrrggghhhhhh! You…..you fiend………Gaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Mr. Sorel let out a sickening scream as Soul Edge ripped his soul from his body.

Raphael pulled the sword from the corpse that was once his father, and turned to face his sister, who was shaking in fear.

"Your turn, sister………"

Siegfried and Sophitia made it to the front door of the mansion. Two people were laid outside it, dead. The door had been smashed open.

"Sophitia, I feel death from this place." said Siegfried, his heart beginning to beat faster with anxiety. "We need to hurry………ooh………" The knight collapsed to his knees yet again, his head beginning to pound.

"Siegfried, what is wrong?" Sophitia once again picked him up. She looked at his face. It was full of worry and pain.

"It's………it's calling me………I can hear it's voice again………" Siegfried held his head in his hands. "It's stronger than before. Stronger than when I had it………"

A scream suddenly sounded from inside the mansion. Without waiting another second, the two warriors dashed inside the mansion.

Inside, the corridors reeked of death. They came across the blood splattered bodies of Raphael's family.

They came across the study, and saw the body of Mr. Sorel. They had no time to spare a thought for the poor man, because right at the other end of the ornate corridor, they saw Raphael.

He slowly pulled Soul Edge out from the corpse at his feet, which was that of his sister. He looked at the bloodied weapon gleefully. "At last………my revenge is complete!"

Siegfried and Sophitia both drew their weapons. "Hold, Raphael!" shouted Siegfried.

Raphael's head snapped in their direction. "Well, well, well………if it isn't my good friends come to join the party!" He turned his whole body to face them.

"You realise your efforts are in vain. Surely our previous engagement should have told you that!" he scoffed, looking at them disdainfully.

"We will not give up, Raphael! You and that sword are not immortal!" scowled Sophitia. She took a step towards her enemy, as did Siegfried.

"Let it go, Raphael………I was able to, so can you! Don't give in to your darkness!" Siegfried tried to reason with him.

"Fool. You let go because you were weak enough to be ruled over by the sword!" The former noble smashed Soul Edge into the wall. "I will show you what TRUE power is!"

He thrust Soul Edge into the air, and a red light shone around it. Red coloured energy began to lance around it as it had back in the shrine, but this time, it was striking the walls of the mansion. Cracks appeared in the walls, and flames began to appear, encircling the mad noble.

It then shot out into Sophitia and Siegfried, knocking them all the way back down the corridor into the wall. They barely held onto their weapons as they thudded into the wall.

Raphael gave out a twisted laugh, then the energy intensified. The mansion began to shake violently, and the flames were crawling up the walls, burning the various portraits to cinders.

Siegfried came around first. "We've got to get out of here!" He grabbed Sophitia by the arm and together they ran out of the mansion, the oncoming flames chasing them.

They both dived to the ground as soon as they got outside. Moments later, the mansion crashed to the ground in a pile of burning wood and stone. The marble pillars thundered into the ground, sounding like the stomping of elephants' feet.

Siegfried had instinctively thrown himself on top of Sophitia. His plate armour protected both of them from the debris that came crashing down onto their heads. They stayed in that prone position until the dust settled.

They picked themselves up, both of them somewhat dusty, but unharmed.

"What happened to him?" wondered Sophitia. "Did he destroy himself too………?

Her answer came promptly. A small chunk of debris was suddenly blasted apart. Out from it stepped Raphael, grinning gleefully. Soul Edge was still in his hand, and it's eye was open in delight.

"Is that a good enough answer?" retorted Siegfried, raising Faust..

"You really are starting to bore me." Raphael sneered, swinging Soul Edge into a ready stance. "I think it's time that you both die!"

"This time, it's you who will die!" growled Siegfried. "Have at you!"

"In the name of the gods, you will fall!" Sophitia had her weapons ready.

"Come then!" laughed Raphael loudly. "Come to your deaths!"

Siegfried rushed at Raphael, hoping to hit him before he could react. He reached his foe, and delivered two great vertical swings with Faust. The first caught the ex-noble off guard, and the second just grazed his left arm.

"Ugh!" groaned Raphael, backing off slightly. "Not bad for one as weak as you!"

"The only weak one here is you!" Siegfried crouched, and swung horizontally twice as he got up. It was his Maelstrom technique, and it forced Raphael to block low.

Raphael had barely enough time to stop that attack when Sophitia attacked from his left. Her Omega Sword managed to slightly stab him in the side, but he knocked it away before she did any real damage.

"Two against one. That seems somewhat unfair to me!" Raphael glared at his two opponents, and suddenly lunged a Sophitia. He acted as if to slash her, and went to block accordingly.

However, it was a clever feint. Sophitia blocked the blade, but Soul Edge's hilt smashed into the side of her head. She crashed to her knees, slightly concussed from the force of the blow.

Raphael prepared to lunge. "Goodbye, goddess girl!"

"SOPHITIA!" cried Siegfried. He thrust Faust in between Soul Edge and Sophitia, and the evil blade harmlessly deflected off the giant Zweihander.

He then quickly resumed a normal stance, parrying Raphael's return strike.

"My, my, you appear to be more worried about the girl's life than your own!" laughed Raphael coldly.

"This fight is mine! I have a score to settle with that sword!" Siegfried took a swing at Raphael's sword arm, but he was quickly parried.

"Such a fool………"Raphael shook his head. "You don't stand a chance! I have a power far greater than this pathetic world has ever seen! Soon, I will have the ultimate power!" He stabbed forwards at Siegfried, who blocked the strike.

"What are you talking about!" yelled Siegfried, crouching forwards and delivering a powerful vertical strike, which forced Raphael back a bit.

"The power of this sword, what you have seen and known……… it is nothing compared to its true properties!" Raphael looked excited as he spoke. "The power to decide life or death, the power to destroy an entire world………wouldn't you like to have that power?"

"What madness is this, Raphael?" Confusion was written all over Siegfried's face.

"You misguided fool!" snorted Raphael, making a wild stab at the knight, only for Soul Edge to be clashed away by Faust again. "Humanity is weak, and worthless! Only the strong survive! The weak will die!" He looked at Soul Edge in awe. "He who has power, has the world in his grasp. He who has Soul Edge, has ultimate power!"

"You're insane! I will stop you here!" Siegfried stared daggers at his foe. "I know what that sword thinks. It just wants to kill. It revels in the suffering of others. It's inhuman! Are you really willing to let humanity suffer, Raphael?"

"I care not for what pitiful fools like you think!" growled Raphael, punching a piece of wall that was next to him. "I will kill every last one of you!"

"Not if I kill you first!" Siegfried ran at Raphael, holding Faust in a position ready to smash down on Raphael.

Raphael also charged, Soul Edge poised to pierce Siegfried's armour and deliver a shattering wound.

The two mens' eyes were firmly fixed on each other, Siegfried's blue eyes of determination and Raphael's eyes of insanity.

As they reached each other, Raphael thrust forward with possibly the most powerful force he'd ever mustered.

Siegfried brought Faust upwards from behind his back, and swung it upwards as hard as he could.

The two swords crashed together, and something strange happened. A bright light shot out as the weapons hit, and blasted the two combatants apart from each other.

Siegfried was knocked back to the ground, his head hitting the ground violently.

Raphael didn't fall, and remained on his feet. "Hah………see? You are weak………" He prepared to finish off Siegfried.

"What………? Arrrgggghhhh!"

Raphael suddenly arched back in pain. Energy similar to that of Soul Edge was lancing through him. However, it was coloured blue, and not red. It was also hurting him!

"What………is………this? Gaaaaahhhhhhh!" Raphael stepped back, grimacing in pain. He almost dropped Soul Edge, but he kept a tight grip on the twisted sword.

Siegfried barely saw this happening. He began to black out.

Just before he lost consciousness, he heard a voice in his head. It was loud and distinct, and spoke only one word.

_Soul Calibur………_

The plot thickens! I'll try to do Chapter 7 ASAP, I'll get it done don't worry:)

Chris the Phoenix Knight


	7. Spirit Sword

I'm glad you all enjoyed my last chapter so much! I aim to please.

I've been forgetting to put this! I don't own Soul Calibur or any of its characters! Namco does. I'm so jealous………

On with chapter number 7! Lucky for some………

Chapter 7 – Spirit Sword

_Siegfried………Siegfried, wake up………_

_Huh………?_

_Please, wake up! Siegfried!_

_Who's there………?_

Siegfried's blue eyes opened at last. Sophitia breathed a sigh of relief.

The knight sat up and shook his head. "What happened………?"

"You must have been knocked out." explained Sophitia. "Something strange happened to Raphael, though. It was right after you locked swords with him."

"I know………" Siegfried gingerly felt his body, but it appeared he was unhurt save for the bump on the back of his head. "That's not all………just before I passed out, a voice came into my mind. It said, Soul Calibur………"

"The spirit sword." spoke Sophitia as if she'd read his mind. "The weapon with opposite energy to that of Soul Edge."

"The last I knew of it, Xianghua had it………" thought Siegfried out loud, rubbing the back of his head. "Yes, when she fought with me. It failed to destroy Soul Edge, however."

"Perhaps Xianghua didn't have enough strength?" mused Sophitia, helping her companion to his feet. "However, it is the best………no, the only chance we have of stopping Raphael."

"We have no idea where to search, Sophitia." sighed Siegfried. "Even if we did find it, we might be too late. We should just continue our pursuit of that deluded fool………"

"Siegfried, we can't fight him as we are." Sophitia said worryingly. "Next time, he won't hold back. Soul Edge grows stronger by the day. Only Soul Calibur as a chance."

"What are you saying?" Siegfried asked, puzzlement on his face.

"We should split up. I will find Raphael, while you locate Soul Calibur. It's the only way." The Greek maiden blinked.

"It's too dangerous, you haven't got a chance against Raphael!" Siegfried blurted out suddenly. "He almost killed you back there!"

"I can take care of myself, Siegfried!" retorted Sophitia irritably. "You know it is the right thing to do."

"But………I………" Siegfried started, but he stopped. _No, I'd better not go that far._

"What?" Sophitia put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing………" Siegfried sighed. "Fine, we'll do it your way. How am I supposed to find Soul Calibur, though?"

"Well………" Sophitia started, but suddenly Siegfried dropped to his knees, holding his head.

"Siegfried? Are you OK?" she yelled.

"Ahhhhh………aggghhhhhh………" Siegfried groaned, but he wasn't in pain. He was seeing some kind of vision. It was just a blue haze at first, but then it cleared.

And he saw a place. A place he knew very well.

He saw two swords there. One was red, twisted and evil. Soul Edge.

The other was small and thin, almost like a rapier, but it looked different. It had a gap down the middle so there were two points at the tip instead of one. It didn't feel evil.

Siegfried recognised it at once.

Soul Calibur.

"My God!" he exclaimed.

"Siegfried? What is it?" asked Sophitia, watching him as he stood up.

"I know where it is!" Siegfried replied, shouting in triumph. "Quickly, we must move! That devil………I know what he's talking about!"

"Siegfried, what are you talking about?" Sophitia said, following him.

"Soul Calibur………it's at Ostrheinsburg………the place where I was defeated by it. Raphael is going there." He looked straight at Sophitia, his eyes ablaze with realisation.

"He's going to fuse Soul Calibur and Soul Edge together!"

"By the Gods………if that happens………" Sophitia gasped. "Nothing could stop him. One could only guess what power he might receive………"

Without further ado, the two warriors made their way for Germany as fast as they could.

It was a moonlit night as Raphael walked the dirt path. The French countryside wasn't so recognisable now, being bathed in blackness. It looked scary and threatening.

Raphael wasn't scared, however. He was just angry.

"That blasted fool………" he growled, cursing Siegfried. "What on earth happened back there? That light………it caused me great pain!"

He was still sore from the burning sensation that the light had caused. Soul Edge was also slightly damaged. Raphael had noticed a couple of marks on the blade, obviously caused by the light. Two tiny pieces of the sword had been blasted off. Not enough to cause the sword to become weak, but it was nonetheless a worry for the fallen noble.

He had bigger things at stake in any case. When he had become Soul Edge's master, it had given him information about 'Soul Calibur'. Raphael had no idea what Soul Calibur was, but the sword had told him to fuse it with itself, and he would receive the power he craved.

The power to change the world as saw fit………

He continued on his way, to his destiny………

Siegfried and Sophitia took 4 days to finally reach Germany. It was a long slog, and once or twice they had to fend off bandits and the like. Of course, such untrained ruffians were no match for a knight and a divine warrior.

They were just a few hours away from Ostrheinsburg now, but knew that Raphael must be ahead of them. However, they hoped to get there before he did.

Siegfried knew the area like the back of his hand, which was why they'd found the castle so quickly. He'd been getting cold shivers ever since they stepped into Germany, but he knew it wasn't because he was cold. He could feel evil beginning to gain strength, and that meant Soul Edge was getting close to Soul Calibur.

He turned and looked at Sophitia. The poor girl was tired, and obviously in need of rest after 4 days' travel. They hadn't gotten much sleep during the last day's journey, making as much haste as they possibly could. Sophitia was really trying hard.

He looked forward again and closed his eyes. She didn't have to come along, he could finish this by himself.

And besides………he was in love with her. The last thing he wanted was for Sophitia to meet her end at the hands of Soul Edge. Yes, she'd fought it before, but victory had not been hers. He was adamant that he would keep her out of danger.

"Sophitia………I've been meaning to talk to you." he spoke.

"Yes?" she answered in the same sweet and polite voice. "What is it?"

"I………" He paused, knowing she'd be upset. "I………don't want you to fight Raphael………please, stay out of it."

Sophitia gasped, then her face fell. "How can you ask me that? You expect to rush in there by yourself and get killed?"

"Please, Sophitia………this is my fight………" Siegfried answered, not daring to look at her. "And………"

"And what?" she said with a little venom. "I am NOT going to let you get killed!"

"I don't want YOU to get killed!" shot back Siegfried with worry and anger.

"You don't have to protect me just because I'm a girl!" shouted Sophitia, frowning. "Is that what this is about? You wanting to play the knight in shining armour!"

"No!" replied Siegfried angrily. "It's because………"

"Because what?" said Sophitia in a low voice, glaring at him.

"Hiyaaaah!"

The shout came from the grassy hill to their right. A figure jumped down in front of Siegfried. His black Oriental armour and samurai sword were instantly recognisable by the young knight.

"Mitsurugi!"

He barely dodged the samurai's opening swing. It was lucky he wore plate armour, as the sword clashed onto his armplates. Without armour, the hit would have sliced his arm off.

He had Faust ready seconds later. Sophitia had instinctively drawn her weapons as Mitsurugi attacked.

"We meet again, Nightmare." spoke Mitsurugi in a deadly voice. "This time, you will not defeat me! I know that you don't have Soul Edge, but I think you know who does."

"You conceited fool!" rebuked Siegfried. "Soul Edge is in the hands of a madman, and I'm trying to stop him! When are you going to see that it brings nothing but death?"

"Only that weapon can save my country!" growled Mitsurugi. "I will take it by force if necessary!"

"Misguided………just like the rest of them………" Sophitia murmured, shaking her head. She continued, invoking the Greek god and goddesses. "Please give this soul forgiveness, he knows not what he is doing!"

"Hmph." snorted Mitsurugi. "I see you brought along a lady friend, Nightmare. Hoping to have your wicked way with her, too?"

That remark caused something inside Siegfried to snap. "How………dare………you………" he said, his voice turning very sinister. "I will make you pay for that!"

Siegfried attacked Mitsurugi with a fury not seen since he was Nightmare. The samurai was taken by surprise by this sudden onslaught, and struggled to dodge the flurry of strikes coming his way.

Sophitia just stood, watching the battle in shock. Her eyes were on Siegfried. He didn't seem normal……… there was a bloodlust in his eyes.

No matter what Mitsurugi did, Siegfried kept on coming. There was no sign of tiredness in his eyes, only hatred for his opponent.

Siegfried then pinned Mitsurugi against a tree, bashing furiously at his sword. The samurai gritted his teeth. "What strength is this?"

The knight reared back, and delivered a devastating Rook Splitter. Faust crashed down on Mitsurugi's thin Shishi-oh, breaking it in two.

Siegfried pressed the tip of Faust against Mitsurugi's chest. "I'm going to cut you in two, Schweinhund!" he yelled, his voice taking on a murderous tone.

"Go ahead, kill me." spoke Mitsurugi, standing with no fear in his eyes. "It will prove that you a just a butcher, Nightmare."

"Siegfried, no!" screamed Sophitia suddenly. "Don't give in to that side of yourself! That's Nightmare!"

"He………deserves to die………" Siegfried said, his murderous gaze still on Mitsurugi. He could just take his life right now. He really wanted to………

"Siegfried………do you really want to become a monster again?" sniffed Sophitia, starting to cry. Tears ran down her face as she spoke. "Please………let him go………"

Siegfried closed his eyes, struggling to think. He needed to kill this fool………this pathetic fool………this human………

His eyes shot open. _Human? That's what Nightmare would say………_

_No! Not again! I will not become that fiend!_

"NOOOO!" screamed Siegfried, throwing Faust to the ground and releasing his grip on Mitsurugi. He collapsed to his knees, holding his head.

The samurai backed off, picking up the pieces of his broken sword. Sophitia ran over to her friend, and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Siegfried………it's alright………" she spoke softly.

"No………no it isn't………" stammered Siegfried, his whole body shaking. "He's still in me………Nightmare, and I don't even have Soul Edge!"

"It's just the instincts you had when you were him, Siegfried." said Sophitia, looking into his eyes. "You are Siegfried, not Nightmare!"

"Please………help me………Sophitia………" choked Siegfried, beginning to cry. "I don't want to hurt anyone else………"

"You won't, not as long as I'm here with you." Sophitia said, stroking his face. "I'll look after you."

"Perhaps you really are not Nightmare after all………" chimed in Mitsurugi. "You show compassion, and guilt. A monster would do no such thing."

Siegfried looked up at Mitsurugi. "Please………abandon your quest. Or you will end up like me………a monster. Even if you broke free like me………you would be haunted………by every one of their faces………for the rest of your days………"

The samurai bowed his head. "What you say must be true. I have felt nothing but a coldness since coming to this place. It unnerves me………"

Sophitia looked at Mitsurugi. "Your country will not be saved by this sword, but destroyed. The person holding Soul Edge has already caused the deaths of many innocent people. He is now travelling to Ostrheinsburg to fuse it with Soul Calibur. If he accomplishes this, we will be powerless to stop him."

The samurai nodded. "I see………so………Soul Edge is not a sword of salvation after all………"

"Yes………" uttered Siegfried, getting to his feet. "Go home, Mitsurugi. Maybe you can help your country still………"

Mitsurugi politely bowed. "You are right. I apologise for attempting to end your life. I wish you luck in the battle ahead. I would join you, but I fear my power may be no match for that sword. Also, you have shattered my weapon."

Siegfried nodded. "I apologise."

Mitsurugi shook his head. "You were merely defending your honor. You are indeed a worthy opponent." He turned his back on the two, walking back the way they'd came. "Good luck………Siegfried."

Siegfried smiled. It was the first time Mitsurugi had addressed him by his name. "Thank you………"

The walls of Ostrheinsburg Castle loomed in front of the two warriors. To Sophitia, this was an eerie and unfamiliar place. To Siegfried, it brought back many memories.

They stepped inside through a large hole in the outer wall. The giant courtyard was quiet, littered with wreckage of the battle that had taken place here over 4 years ago. The great keep loomed over the whole castle. It was a shadow of its former self, and several holes could be seen in its side, no doubt from catapult fire. Siegfried remembered seeing the keep get hit during his battle here, back when he was a mercenary for Sir Stefan's army.

"This place………it smells of death………" Sophitia said, shivering. She held onto Siegfried's hand suddenly. Although a strong woman, she was genuinely frightened.

Siegfried squeezed her hand tightly as they searched the courtyard. It was right in the centre that the grand battle had taken place between him and Xianghua. Soul Calibur had to be around somewhere.

"Looking for this?"

Both of them turned around. Standing before them was Raphael, a triumphant grin on his face. In one hand he still held Soul Edge. In the other, he held another. It was unmistakeable………Raphael had Soul Calibur!

"No!" shouted Sophitia.

"We were too late………" cursed Siegfried.

"You really thought you could better me, didn't you?" laughed Raphael mockingly. "I thought I'd just wait until you got here, so you could witness my victory!"

Anger spread across Siegfried's face. "You haven't won yet! I don't care if you do become all powerful! I will not give up!"

"You still dare to stand against me, Siegfried?" sneered Raphael. "Very well………I shall MAKE you give up! Give up your soul to me!"

Raphael pressed Soul Edge and Calibur together, to the horror of Siegfried and Sophitia. There was a loud clash as he did, followed by the sounds of the two swords' energy reacting.

Red bolts of energy shot out of Soul Edge, colliding with blue bolts shot out by Soul Calibur. Together they surged into Raphael, and each other.

Siegfried and Sophitia hid their eyes as a burst of light covered Raphael, blocking their view of him. It shimmered there for a few moments, before finally fading.

The two warriors looked at their foe, and gasped.

He still wore his clothes, and he still had his hair. His face was still the same as well.

However, his body was not human. It was made now of red and blue bolts of energy, binded together. A strange purple aura around them took on the outline of his body. In his hand he held one sword. It was a dangerously long rapier with the two points of Soul Calibur, but the twisted hilt of Soul Edge. It was pulsing with a red light.

"Ha ha ha………hahahahahahaha!" laughed Raphael maniacally.

Siegfried and Sophitia's shock turned to seriousness. Their weapons were drawn in seconds.

"Pah!" scoffed Raphael, looking at them though his now multicoloured eyes. "Those pieces of junk shall not even scratch me! I am immortal!"

"You insane fool………" said Siegfried in disbelief, shaking his head. "With Soul Edge, there is always a price to pay."

"We're not giving up hope just because you have Soul Calibur as well." declared Sophitia, looking at the sword Raphael held. "The power of good will come through, even without it."

"You really amuse me, madam!" grinned Raphael nastily. "However, I'm tired of playing around with you two………Soul Apocalypse will be your deaths!" He held up his newly christened sword, and energy flashed out of it.

He jumped, landing right in front of his opponents. "Well then………let us dance!"

Siegfried lunged at Raphael, but Raphael blocked his Faust with almost no effort. Sophitia also took a swipe at him but with amazing speed, Raphael blocked her as well. They both attacked him at the same time, but he deflected both attack with impossible speed.

He then countered, stabbing so quickly that neither of them could effectively block him. Soul Apocalypse was just a blur, and it banged into Siegfried's armour with sickening thuds. The young knight was taken completely by surprise, especially when Soul Apocalypse suddenly pierced his breastplate.

"Ackk!" he groaned. Some blood splattered from the wound inside.

"Hah!" smirked Raphael, thrusting once more. The blow didn't harm Siegfried, but it pushed him backwards with a strange force. He hit the wreckage of an old catapult, causing it to crash down. The main beam narrowly missed the wounded knight as he rolled to the side.

Sophitia didn't let Siegfried's fall get to her. She took advantage of Raphael's gloating to thrust her Omega Sword into his body.

However, it just went through! Raphael's new form was transparent! The red and blue bolts suddenly fused with the Omega Sword and lanced through it, out into the hilt and Sophitia's hand.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" she screamed as white hot pain shot through her whole body. She instinctively released her sword, and after a few moments the pain stopped. She collapsed to the ground, with several cuts all over her body where the energy had struck. Every single cut was bleeding.

Raphael pulled the Omega Sword out of him and tossed it aside. "Women have always been so weak." he taunted, smiling evilly. "I'm not going to be beaten by one as puny as you."

"Ugh………you're a………poor excuse………for a man………" retorted Sophitia, struggling to keep away the pain. "I will not………lose!"

"You already have." said Raphael, raising his hellish sword. "You're the first of the filth that will be cleansed from what is now MY world!"

He spun round suddenly to block an incoming blow from Siegfried, who had aimed at Raphael's head. He raised Soul Apocalypse and pointed it at Siegfried. A bolt of energy blasted out from it into Siegfried, knocking the knight back.

"You're beginning to annoy me, you vermin!" snarled Raphael. "Be a good boy and die!"

"Not until you and that sword are buried!" growled Siegfried. He was wounded, but he'd suffered worse as Nightmare. He rushed at Raphael, who let loose a second bolt from Soul Apocalypse. It hit Siegfried, who winced, but kept on coming.

Faust and Soul Apocalypse crashed together, but it was obvious that Siegfried's faithful Zweihander was no match for the dark sword. Despite being a stick-thin rapier, Soul Apocalypse didn't break under Faust's sheer weight. Raphael began to push the giant sword back.

"This is the best you've got, Siegfried?" laughed Raphael, bashing Faust aside and stabbing Siegfried in the right shoulder. With a sharp breath, Siegfried crashed to his knees, his left hand clutching his shoulder.

"It's been enjoyable fighting you, Sir Knight!" said Raphael mockingly. "Now it is time for YOU to be buried!" He thrust at Siegfried, but the knight once again met him with Faust, getting to his feet at the same time.

"If I die, you're going with me!" shouted Siegfried, forcefully hitting Raphael's sword away and going into a back-spin slash, aiming at Raphael's head again. Unfortunately, Faust just passed through Raphael's head. It too wasn't solid.

Raphael came swinging back, first stabbing Siegfried's left arm, then slashing low to hit his left leg. The German grimaced in pain, and dropped Faust.

"To hell with you, Siegfried!" yelled Raphael, winding up for the final, fatal thrust.

The wounded and fatigued Siegfried couldn't possibly react. He watched as Soul Apocalypse lunged towards him.

"I've failed………" was all he could think.

"Noooooo!" came a sharp cry.

Out of nowhere, Sophitia stepped in front of Siegfried. The knight could only watch in horror as Soul Apocalypse plunged into her.

Raphael waited a moment, and then pulled the now bloody sword out from Sophitia. The look on his face was one of triumph.

Sophitia, bleeding badly from her stomach, turned and looked at Siegfried.

"May………the gods………be with………you………Sieg………fried………"

She collapsed to the floor, her life leaving her the very same moment.

"No………no………" gasped Siegfried, looking at Sophitia's lifeless body. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Raphael just laughed. Energy erupted out of his sword, surging into Sophitia and ripping her soul free. It dissipated into energy, which shot back into Soul Apocalypse. "Can't you see? It is useless to resist, Siegfried. Surrender your soul."

Siegfried suddenly grabbed Faust and looked up at Raphael. Suddenly, the pain that wracked his body just went numb. His face twisted from one of grief into one of pure hatred. His normally serene blue eyes began to burn with fury. "Even if I have to surrender my soul………even if I have to die………" he spoke, his voice full of rage.

"………I will kill you!"

With a sudden surge of strength, Siegfried began attacking Raphael. His eyes never swayed their gaze from the madman's face as he swung Faust like he'd never swung it before. The great sword smashed and smashed against the twisted sword in Raphael's hand. Despite his strength, Raphael was having trouble defending against the knight.

He let some dark energy surge into Siegfried, but it didn't faze him at all. He just kept on coming, the murderous gaze still in his eyes.

A moment later, Siegfried managed to knock Raphael off guard.

"Damn you to Hell!" cried Siegfried, bringing Faust down upon Soul Apocalypse. Siegfried's trusted sword shattered with the impact, sending the blade flying away.

There was a flash of light, just like when Siegfried had locked swords with Raphael back at Rouen. This time however, it reacted violently with Soul Apocalypse, causing it to shoot into the air.

"What the devil?" shouted Raphael. "NOOOOO!"

Soul Apocalypse cracked open, and sent out a blinding light. Both Siegfried and Raphael covered their eyes. They heard two clangs as the light slowly faded.

Siegfried opened his eyes. There, on the ground, was Soul Edge and Soul Calibur.

The knight dropped the broken Faust and ran forward. Soul Calibur was in his eyes.

Raphael watched as Siegfried ran. He quickly got up to do the same. Despite losing Soul Apocalypse, he was still in his energy form.

The next few seconds were like a lifetime to Siegfried.

Soul Calibur seemed so far away………he stretched his arm out, reaching for the spirit sword.

He noticed Raphael right next to him, running for Soul Edge. Willing himself, and clenching his teeth, he kept running.

His hand grabbed the hilt of Soul Calibur, and immediately a wave of energy swept through him. It wasn't like Soul Edge. He felt his wounds ease, his strength return.

_Strike him down, young knight. Strike IT down………_

Siegfried gasped. _Soul Calibur………?_

The sword was speaking to him, inside his mind just like Soul Edge did. However, it was willing him on, not taunting him, possessing his mind. Soul Calibur truly was a sword of good………

He saw Raphael's hand reaching for Soul Edge, and his eyes narrowed.

He pulled Soul Calibur up from the ground, and swung it straight at Raphael, just as he picked up Soul Edge.

Soul Calibur sliced through Raphael's transparent body, as if it was solid. The madman's face turned to shock.

"How………how the………I………I am………immortal………!" he gasped in surprise.

Siegfried stood, still in a finishing stance with Soul Calibur. "You're not immortal. You're damned. Just as I knew you would be."

"Curse you………" croaked Raphael, his life ebbing away from him. "CURSE YOUUUUU! AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Siegfried threw Soul Calibur in front of his face as Raphael's body shook violently, then exploded. The bolts of energy that had made up his body shot out everywhere, shooting red and blue lights through the darkened sky.

Almost as soon as Raphael's death had occurred, it ended. The light vanished, and Siegfried stood alone in the quiet courtyard.

Soul Edge still lay on the ground. Siegfried walked over to it, looking at it. It was still in the form of Raphael's rapier.

"Let's end this." he said to the sword. He raised Soul Calibur………

Then the impossible happened. Soul Edge floated off the ground, hovering in mid-air. Flames began to appear around it.

"My God!" gasped Siegfried, resuming his normal stance. "Don't you ever quit?"

Soul Edge's flames intensified, and formed into a shape. To most humans, this shape would have been unrecognisable. It was simply a humanoid shape made of flame, which held Soul Edge in its hands.

However, Siegfried knew this figure all too well. He'd seen it 4 years ago, when he'd first laid eyes on that cursed blade. The memory of the battle came back to him. The scar on his right eye itched slightly.

"Inferno………"

The true form of Soul Edge roared in the inhuman voice that Siegfried knew so well. He gripped Soul Calibur tightly.

"I'm going to send you back to whatever God-forsaken place you came from!" shouted Siegfried. "Have at you!"

Inferno roared, and charged at Siegfried. The determined young knight did the same, knowing that perhaps the fate of the known world was riding on this battle.

The two spirit swords smashed together, with a force unlike that of any other. Siegfried's vengeful eyes stared into Inferno's evil yellow eyes. He could feel the heat of this monster on him.

He sidestepped, delivering a back-spin slash which crashed off of Soul Edge. Inferno roared as its sword was knocked away. Siegfried followed through, slicing forward and striking Inferno's chest.

The demon roared in pain, and flames flew off its body. Seeing its momentary lapse in concentration, Siegfried hit it again with a Rook Splitter. Inferno was forced to the ground, more of its body flying everywhere. The courtyard was now ablaze with fire.

"Not so tough now, are we?" yelled Siegfried.

"RAWWWRRRRR!" shouted Inferno, getting to its feet. It slashed furiously at Siegfried, the twisted blade narrowly missing him. Siegfried perfectly countered with Soul Calibur, once again locking swords.

He stared straight into the face of the monster. "You caused all this! You turned me into Nightmare! You made me kill many………too many innocent people! You turned Raphael into a madman! You killed Sophitia!"

Feelings strength flow from the sword in his hands, Siegfried pushed Soul Edge away, causing Inferno to lose its balance.

Before the demon could react, Siegfried thrust Soul Calibur into its chest.

Inferno let out an inhuman scream and stepped back, fire flying off its body. It was being surrounded in it's own blood, so to speak.

Siegfried stepped back, pulling Soul Calibur from Inferno.

The demon roared one final time, and exploded, showering the courtyard with the remnants of its body.

When the explosion died away, Soul Edge fell into the ground, sticking up out of it.

Siegfried brushed his golden hair out of his eyes, and took a deep breath. _No more Inferno………_

He stepped forward, his metal boots clanking on the quiet ground. In front of him was Soul Edge, lifeless. Its eye was closed.

"Just like 4 years ago………" he mused. "Only this time, I'll do what I should have done."

He raised Soul Calibur once again. This time, he would finish it………

_Stop………_

Siegfried paused. "That voice………Soul Calibur?"

_Take Soul Edge, Siegfried._

The knight shook his head. "What!"

_You cannot destroy it from the outside. Destroy it from within._

Siegfried lowered Soul Calibur, and looked at the spirit sword. "Have you gone insane? If I take Soul Edge, it will possess me!"

_Not if you hold me at the same time. Siegfried, Soul Edge is merely a catalyst for the true evil._

Siegfried rubbed his forehead. "What do you mean………?"

_The true evil is what lies within………you must take Soul Edge to awaken that evil. Face and destroy your evil, Siegfried, and you shall destroy Soul Edge._

"My evil………?" said Siegfried, confused.

_Soul Edge feeds off the dark side of its host. It is not the sword that possesses the person, but the evil of that person who possesses them. Raphael thought he was in control. He was not. His evil, his dark side conquered him._

"I understand………" Siegfried nodded. He lowered Soul Calibur down to his waist. The truth had shocked him somewhat. The true evil was from within the self………

He looked at Soul Edge. He slowly moved his right hand towards the cursed sword.

"Everyone………if I become Nightmare………please, forgive me………" he uttered into the night air.

Siegfried grabbed hold of Soul Edge's hilt, and closed his eyes.

At that moment, a huge reaction emitted from Soul Edge. The same thing had happened when he'd taken hold of it the first time. However, this time a reaction shot out from Soul Calibur. The red and blue bolts of energy crackled, fusing together.

The knight dared to open his eyes. The energy flashed outwards all around, striking every object within reach. However, he was still Siegfried.

"What is happening………?" he gasped, as everything around him started to disappear. The castle, its walls, the courtyard all began to diffuse into nothingness.

In a few moments, there was nothing. Just nothing………

Siegfried closed his eyes again as the crackling grew louder………and then stopped.

The young knight opened his eyes. He could see stars, and the blackness that they illuminated. He looked down, and saw that he was standing on nothing! He was stood in mid-air, here in this space.

And yet, he knew where he was. He'd been here once before.

"Chaos………"

"I hope you like this place, Siegfried. It will be your grave!"

Siegfried turned around, and what he saw shocked him to the core.

Right in front of him was a figure, clad from head to toe in azure plate armour except for a grotesque mutated left arm. In its normal human left arm, it held Soul Edge, which was back in its Zweihander form.

Two dark red eyes stared at Siegfried from behind a helmet, which was also azure coloured.

Siegfried, though still shocked, assumed his battle stance, and uttered a name………a name he would curse for the rest of his life.

"Nightmare!"

Ah, my favourite part of any story like this, the great big showdown at the end! I wonder how many of you saw that coming, Siegfried having to fight Nightmare!

I shall make most haste on the last two chapters! The next one of course will be Siegfried's kick ass battle with Nightmare, while the last one will simply be an epilogue.

Thank you for all your reviews so far! I feel so loved 

Chris the Phoenix Knight


	8. Ascension

Well, this is it, dudes and dudettes! The last dance! I've tried to make this last battle between Siggy and Nighty as good as possible, and I hope I've done very well as moments like these are my favourite in any fanfic  There's a little epilogue after this though, just to add something lovely at the end! Well, this is the final battle between Siegfried and Nightmare! Enjoy 

Chapter 8 – Ascension

Siegfried stared incredulously across the vast vacuum of blackness. The stars whizzed all around him, and Nightmare.

"Surprised?" said Nightmare, giving a laugh. Siegfried recognised the deep, insane tone of his own voice. _No………HIS voice………_

"This………this is impossible!" spluttered Siegfried. "How can we both exist?"

"We are both very much one." hissed Nightmare, sliding his finger down Soul Edge's blade. "You are good, and I am evil."

Siegfried snorted. Nightmare was just a mindless monster searching for souls. Since when did he get this smart?

"It must be something to do with Chaos, or Soul Edge." thought the knight out loud, nodding to emphasise his point. "Yes, that's it." He went into his stance with Soul Calibur.

"You pathetic human!" laughed Nightmare, his cold voice echoing through the emptiness. "You really think you can defeat me? You still have no idea, do you?"

"I know I can beat you." declared Siegfried, looking the monster in the eye. "I broke free of Soul Edge, I stopped Raphael and Inferno. You're next!"

Nightmare simply laughed again. Now his laughs sounded taunting. Siegfried felt somewhat uneasy.

"You haven't broken free, Siegfried. And you never will." spoke Nightmare with an evil grin.

Siegfried's anger rose. "What are you talking about!" he shouted, and his voice echoed louder than Nightmare's.

"Where are we, Siegfried?" grinned Nightmare, gesturing around him with his arms.

Siegfried frowned. What kind of question was that? "Chaos!"

Nightmare smiled. "What is Chaos?"

A pained look stretched across Siegfried's face. "I don't know………some kind of other world? Where Soul Edge came from? I don't know!" he yelled in frustration.

Nightmare stepped closer, causing Siegfried to tense, ready to strike. Nightmare stopped a few steps away from him, with a superior smile fixed to his face.

"Wrong. You humans make me sick………so stupid and blind. You can't see the truth. Your perception of Soul Edge is all wrong."

"What the hell are you talking about?" growled Siegfried, who looked ready to kill.

Nightmare looked straight into Siegfried's eyes, and said coldly:

"Welcome to your soul, Siegfried!"

Siegfried's eyes widened, and he almost dropped Soul Calibur in shock. "What!"

Nightmare turned and faced into the endless black. "This is your soul, Siegfried. Your own personal Chaos. Everyone has one. What you call Chaos is what happens to your soul once your dark side takes it from you."

"This………is my soul? My consciousness………who I am………?" gasped the German, his head spinning.

"Yes. All those lovely little stars represent what is left of your good or light self, the fragments of your wretched humanity." Nightmare hissed, turning to face Siegfried again. "The blackness?"

He gave a sick laugh.

"That's me!"

Siegfried raised his weapon again in anger and disbelief as Nightmare's cruel laughter echoes through what was supposed to be………his soul.

"You're lying!" he screamed.

"It's the truth and you know it, you imbecile!" retorted Nightmare, readying Soul Edge. "You see this? Soul Edge is merely the catalyst! Once some foolhardy human takes it, it pours into the wretch's soul, drawing out his or her dark side! You see, it's not Soul Edge that devours your soul, but yourself! Your own darkness!"

"H-How can this be………all these years, I've just been possessed by myself?" yelled Siegfried, anger dominating his thoughts.

"Yes! You have never been a slave to the sword; you were a slave to me! And you still are, fool!" laughed Nightmare, grinning. "You broke free of the sword's influence, not me! Remember when you fought the samurai? When the lust for his soul came back? That was me, taking you again! Only that damned girl stopped me………but she won't be a problem anymore! Ha ha ha!"

Sophitia's death flooded back into Siegfried's mind. "You bastard! Sophitia and many innocent people are dead………all because of that goddamned sword and YOU!" He resumed his stance. "Well, I'm making a stand, Nightmare! It ends here!"

"Yes, the life of Siegfried Schtauffen ends here!" snarled Nightmare, taking the same stance as Siegfried. "Whoever wins here gets your soul! I'm going to enjoy sucking every last part of it from your corpse!"

"You've had my soul for too long, demon!" rebuked Siegfried, his eyes flashing with hate. "I'm taking it back! For everyone that has suffered because of you, I will kill you!"

"I'm going to enjoy this, Siegfried. I'm going to enjoy watching the last of your worthless humanity be extinguished!" Nightmare smiled evilly, and thrust Soul Edge into the air. Red energy crackled out of it, and Nightmare shouted.

"Sword, give me STRENGTH!"

Siegfried simply stared at his dark side. "I will not rest until I wreak vengeance for everyone you have killed!"

Nightmare rushed at Siegfried, screaming death. "Raaaaaaggggghhhhh!"

Siegfried rushed at the same instant, with his own battle cry. "Haaaaaaaaaaaagggghhhhh!"

Both of them swung their weapons, and there was an almighty clash as Soul Calibur and Soul Edge locked together once again.

Siegfried broke the lock, and swung left, right then vertically. Each hit was parried by Nightmare.

Nightmare countered with an almost identical move, except that his vertical slash was more vicious. Siegfried barely blocked it, and was forced to crouch down because of the force.

However, he was ready. He went into his Maelstrom attack, and Soul Calibur sliced through Nightmare's azure plating, slashing his legs.

"Raarggh!" hissed Nightmare. The murderous knight was normally quite resilient to pain, but it was Soul Calibur that had wounded him. He stepped back as Siegfried sliced forward, attempting to gain advantage of his momentarily loss of concentration.

"Pain isn't a very nice feeling is it?" taunted Siegfried, grinning. "You're going to get a lot more of that before I'm through with you!"

"I'll show you a whole WORLD of pain, you fool!" Nightmare roared, delivering two immensely powerful vertical strikes to Siegfried. The German blocked the first one but couldn't withstand the second, and he lost balance, falling to the ground………or at least whatever he was standing on.

Nightmare crouched and stabbed forward, attempting to thrust straight into Siegfried's head. Fortunately Siegfried saw this coming and once again Soul Edge harmlessly clashed off of Soul Calibur. Siegfried rolled to the side and got back to his feet.

"You can't win, human!" hissed nightmare with an evil grin. "I know you, I know how you think!"

"I know how you think as well, and theirs is always a weakness somewhere. I'll just have to find it!" retorted Siegfried, before rushing back at Nightmare and thrusting his weapon forward. Nightmare deflected it but the force of the stab pushed him back.

Siegfried changed his stance, holding Soul Calibur behind his shoulder. He made to swing it………

Too late! He just noticed Nightmare swinging upwards………

Soul Edge sliced across his outstretched arm and upwards along his face. It went through his arm plating like butter.

"Agh!" cried Siegfried, stepping back and nearly letting go of his weapon. His left cheek was now dripping with bloody from the horrendous cut along it, and his right arm was pulsing with pain.

"Would you like some more?" sniggered Nightmare.

"Why won't you just………die!" shouted Siegfried. "Stop plaguing me, you fiend!"

The knight began to feel warm sensations on his two fresh wounds. Soul Calibur was beginning to heal him, but he knew it would take time. He was lucky he'd only been caught on his face and his less favoured arm. Next time he dropped his guard he would not be so lucky.

"I will never die………my thirst, my darkness………my power is eternal!" declared Nightmare loudly, holding Soul Edge in a victorious pose. "You are nothing but a weak little human who cannot see that it is useless to resist your TRUE desires!"

"My true desire is to redeem myself for the things I've done! To be a hero to the people, and to make this world a better place!" yelled Siegfried, rallying himself. "Those are MY desires, the desires of me! Siegfried Schtauffen! You are NOT me! You're just a shadow, the monster that lays dormant in me in the day and that awakens at night! The desires of death, of chaos, of souls………those are YOURS, not mine!"

He held up Soul Calibur. "If Soul Edge brings out a person's dark side, then this must bring out their light side! I'm not going to let that light go out………"

"I'll just engulf it with my darkness instead, then!" said Nightmare, dashing to his opponent again. He tried to catch Siegfried with an upwards blow, but Siegfried slashed down, knocking him off balance. Siegfried seized the moment and stabbed Nightmare in the stomach.

"Arrggghhh!" cried Nightmare, staggering back and clutching his stomach. Blood was pouring from the nasty wound, and Nightmare was beginning to cough it up as well.

"You're not as immortal as you think." declared Siegfried, looking at Nightmare's wound and the blood that was on Soul Calibur. "You bleed, and you can die."

"I'll drown you in your own blood!" shouted Nightmare, his voice full of rage. He struck at Siegfried again, the eye on Soul Edge becoming ecstatic as it smelled blood.

Gritting his teeth, Siegfried braced himself firmly against Nightmare's blows, suddenly countering by grabbing Nightmare's head. He smashed Soul Calibur's hilt into it, sending the azure knight to the floor.

Dazed, but fuelled by bloodlust, Nightmare swiped violently at his foe as he rose to his feet. Siegfried parried him for a moment, but then he sneaked a stab into his attack, which pierced Siegfried's side. The knight grimaced, but fought on undaunted.

Siegfried noticed that the surroundings were changing. The 'stars' were becoming bigger, turning into hug patches of light, and the blackness was beginning be engulfed by it. That could mean only one thing………

"You're weakening." He grinned at Nightmare.

"I think not!" snarled Nightmare, slashing at Siegfried. The knight blocked, but didn't realise it was a trick. Nightmare smashed his demonic arm into Siegfried's face.

Taken completely by surprise, Siegfried staggered backwards, dazed from the blow. He fell backwards, but jammed Soul Calibur into the 'ground' to support himself.

As he went to get up, Nightmare slashed at his sword arm and legs. Soul Edge went cleanly through his armour and delivered punishing pain to those areas.

Siegfried cried out in pain and fell back to his knees. Blood was dripping from his legs and left arm now, but as it hit the 'ground' it vanished. He clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the pain. However, he was struggling to even hold Soul Calibur now.

"What a pathetic sight." hissed Nightmare, standing tall over him. "You were just like this the first time you awakened me."

Siegfried guessed he was talking about when he first acquired Soul Edge. "I was………blind back then………too blind a-and stupid………to see how evil that sword was………how evil it would make me………"

"You still are blind, fool." Nightmare pointed Soul Edge at his fallen foe. "You are too blind to see that no matter what you do, your soul is destined to mine! Surrender it now, Siegfried………and I may finish you quick."

"I-I………won't give you………the satisfaction………"said Siegfried angrily, but weakly. A strange sensation started to come over him, and he knew that Soul Calibur was once again trying to heal him. He knew however that the spirit sword would not be able to regain his strength in time to avoid Nightmare's death blow.

"As you wish." smirked Nightmare. "I'd prefer to make you suffer anyway!" He winded up with his mutated fist and punched Siegfried in the face again. The young knight fell on his back, now sporting a claw mark down the left side of his face.

"I've waited a long time for this!" yelled Nightmare, grabbing Siegfried by his throat. "I'm going to strangle every last inch of life out of you, and make sure that this time, you won't come back!"

He tightened his grip on Siegfried's throat. The German began to cough violently, the colour starting to vanish from his face.

"Ha ha ha………so weak, you can't even speak any final words………you will die like the waste of breath you are!" taunted Nightmare, feeling Siegfried's life begin to slip away. Soul Edge quivered in excitement in his left hand, waiting to finally consume the best soul of them all.

Siegfried began to see a white light as he began to lose consciousness. _Looks like this is it………I've failed………_

The pain from his wounds was starting to fade. Everything was starting to fade, as the light grew brighter.

_Good bye………_

"_Siegfried!"_

A voice called out to him. The voice he'd known only a short time, but he'd cherished hearing it.

"_Don't give up! If he kills you, the world as we know it is finished! Everyone and everything will be consumed by him! Nothing will be able to stop him! Please, Siegfried! Or even more people will suffer………"_

Tears started to well in his eyes. "Sophitia!" he cried.

"_Siegfried………"_

Her voice vanished. Siegfried felt like he was dead already. He remembered the horrible moment, as Raphael killed her.

"It's………it's not fair………" he cried. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"_Son!"_

Siegfried opened his eyes in disbelief. Before him stood Frederick Schtauffen, his father.

"Father!"

"_Son, do not listen to that monster. Vanquish him! I know you have the strength inside you!"_

"Father………he's too strong………"

"_You're wrong. You've already broken yourself from him physically and mentally. He has lost his grip on your soul. All you have to do is destroy what remains of him inside you. The last fragments of him that grasp your soul."_

"But………"

"_It was he that killed me, son. Not you. If nothing else, avenge my death. I know you can do it."_

"Father………"

"_Finish it, my son. Destroy Soul Edge………destroy him………"_

Frederick's voice faded away as well. The light was intense now………Siegfried was on the verge of death.

"No………" he said. "This ends now………"

Siegfried snapped back to reality. He was choking, his face blue with death, and his life nearly gone. He stared at the red eyes looking at him with glee, the red eyes that were once his own.

He would not let this monster live any longer.

His left arm, numb with pain, suddenly regained its strength. He sliced upwards into Nightmare's demonic arm, causing blood to spew out of it like a fountain.

Nightmare screamed, and released his grip on Siegfried's throat. The knight, barely alive, dropped to the ground. However, energy was flowing into his body from Soul Calibur, and his renewed spirit. Gradually he got back to his feet. Nightmare was still holding his arm, shrieking in agony.

Siegfried's angered eyes locked onto his dark side. Nightmare looked up into them.

"Go to hell, you bastard." cursed Siegfried.

Siegfried charged forward with speed and strength he'd never known in his whole life, and would never know again. Soul Calibur began to supercharge with energy, a brilliant blue light emanating from its blade.

Nightmare went to raise Soul Edge, but he never made it.

Siegfried thrust Soul Calibur into Nightmare's chest, right where his heart was. There was a sickening sound as the blade pierced Nightmare's flesh. Blood began to seep out of the wound, soaking Soul Calibur.

Siegfried waited a moment, then thrust back, removing the spirit sword from his foe.

Nightmare's eyes were widened in surprise. He stepped back, clutching his wound with his demon arm. The blood flowed down his chest, leaving a trail of red.

Then, light flashed all over his body, the same light that had come from Soul Calibur. He screamed, the light burning him inside and out. "AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Siegfried blocked his eyes because the light was hurting his eyes. All around him, the empty black vacuum erupted into light, as the tiny 'stars' became larger and fused together, ripping through the blackness.

Yet, Nightmare was still alive. Despite the tremendous agony he was in, the azure knight managed to grab Soul Edge.

"You………you will die now………Siegfried! RAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Screaming bloody murder, Nightmare charged at Siegfried with all the strength he had left.

"How can he still be alive!" thought Siegfried frantically. Just then, he heard Soul Calibur again.

_Soul Edge………destroy Soul Edge………_

Soul Edge! As Nightmare had said, it was simply the catalyst for a person's dark side. If he destroyed it………

Soul Calibur began to surge with energy, the bright blue bolts crackling around it.

Siegfried saw his dark side………his nightmare rushing towards him.

"Sophitia………this is for you………" he spoke out loud.

Just as Nightmare reached Siegfried, the knight brought his sword crashing down from behind his shoulder, performing his trusty Rook Splitter technique once again.

Nightmare stabbed forwards with Soul Edge………

Soul Calibur smashed downwards onto Soul Edge with such power that the evil sword was shattered into two pieces. The evil red bolts of energy began to crackle around the broken sword.

Nightmare stepped back, releasing the broken bottom half of Soul Edge. The cursed weapon hung in mid-air, still crackling.

"Ugghhhh……….AAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" screamed Nightmare. Rays of light began to pierce his body, and he knew what had happened. Soul Edge was finished………and so was its master.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he yelled in shock. "RAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Nightmare exploded into nothing with a loud, echoing bang. He was simply vaporized by the light. There was nothing left of him.

Siegfried looked at where his dark side had stood. Nightmare was dead………gone. He was never coming back. He would never slaughter another innocent again, and he would never plague Siegfried's soul ever again.

He saw that Soul Edge was still hanging there, as if taunting him. However, the energy around it began to react violently. The two pieces of the sword began to shake, and Siegfried could swear that he heard a scream.

The sword's eye widened, but not in excitement. It looked at Siegfried with terror.

Seconds later, Soul Edge exploded, with an unholy force. A brilliant shockwave of light surged from the dying sword, and it rushed towards Siegfried.

The blast hit him and threw him to the floor, and he blacked out………

Daylight………blue sky………clouds………

Those were the first things Siegfried saw as he finally opened his eyes. He groggily got to his feet, and grimaced. His wounds from the battle were still hurting, but he felt Soul Calibur helping to ease the pain.

He took a deep breath, and looked around him. The ruins of Ostrheinsburg Castle looked much more serene in the daylight.

Also, the feeling of death and darkness………it was gone. It was almost like he'd purified the entire place.

However, the strangest feeling was within himself. He no longer felt tortured………he felt complete. The darkness he'd always brooded over was gone. His soul was clear now………and it was his once again.

The German looked at Soul Calibur. The sword was a little scratched from its battle with Soul Edge, but other than that it was just fine. He gave a smile. "Thank you." he said to the spirit sword.

As if to acknowledge him, Soul Calibur glowed blue for a moment.

Siegfried sheathed the sword. He had a feeling that he would find to be a better companion than even his trusted Faust had been.

He started to walk away, knowing that he would never again need to come back to this place. He'd fought the biggest battle a human could ever fight, and he'd won.

Suddenly, he stopped. A pain like no other he'd ever known shot through his heart. Tears began to well his eyes.

In front of him was Sophitia's body. He knelt down beside her, and touched her face. Once it had been so warm and full of life. Now it was cold, unmoving………dead.

She'd stood by him the whole time, believing in him. She had been right, as well.

She'd believed in him so much, she'd given up her life for him. He'd finally destroyed Soul Edge………but it all seemed so pointless to him now, because the price had been too high………

"Why………?" he said, the tears finally coming. "Why did you have to die………? I………"

Siegfried paused. He wished he'd been able to tell her………

"I-I………I loved you………"

He held her lifeless body in his arms, doing something he hadn't done for a long time in his life.

He cried. His tears fell from his face onto Sophitia's. His cries echoed through the whole castle, and he just couldn't stop. He had never known pain like this before in his life.

Eventually, he laid Sophitia's body down on the ground. The least he could do was give her a proper burial.

He was about to start digging a grave, when Soul Calibur began to shake. Puzzled, his unsheathed the spirit sword.

Immediately, it flew out of his hands, and hovered above Sophitia.

"What the………?" exclaimed a puzzled Siegfried. "What are you doing!"

The sword responded by suddenly surging untold amounts of energy into Sophitia's body. Blue bolts flew through her body, and it looked like she was being electrocuted. The reaction began to give off a huge light, a light so bright that it was too bright for Siegfried to look at.

"Agh!" he cried, the light hurting his eyes. He was forced to look away.

The light flared for a few moments, before subsiding slightly. Siegfried looked at it.

There was now a pillar of light shimmering in front of him, and Soul Calibur was floating above it. It had completely engulfed the body of his fallen love.

"What is happening?" he said in bewilderment.

Then, a figure stepped out of the pillar. At that moment, Soul Calibur flew back into Siegfried's sheath, and the pillar faded.

The heroic knight's mouth dropped open in shock, for standing before him was………

"Sophitia!" he exclaimed.

The Greek maiden smiled. "Did you miss me?"

Siegfried's sadness turned to happiness. He ran to her and threw his arms around her. "I………I thought you were dead………"

"I was………" said Sophitia. "But Soul Calibur can do more than heal………" She looked into his eyes.

"I'm so happy………"said Siegfried, his face breaking into a wide smile. "I thought I'd lost you………"

"You could never lose me. I was in there………in your soul." She tenderly touched his face. "And………I heard what you said………"

Siegfried gasped, and his face went slightly red. "Y-you did………?"

"Yes." replied Sophitia, smiling brightly. "And this is what I have to say to that."

She wrapped her arms around the knight's neck, and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Siegfried………I love you too………" Now it was Sophitia's turn to flush red.

Siegfried's heart leapt. _She loves me………? She loves me! _He looked into her eyes, and leaned into her, kissing her on the lips as well.

Sophitia slid her tongue inside his mouth, searching eagerly for his. When she found it, she entwined hers with his, lovingly sliding hers all the way along his.

Siegfried had never know what a kiss felt like before, having never been in love. It felt like he was in heaven, and despite having never kissed before, he kissed back with passion and love.

A gentle breeze blew through both of them, blowing their hair all around their faces. Siegfried pressed his body closer to Sophitia's, to keep her from being cold.

As they lost themselves in their passionate kiss, Siegfried realised that for the first time in his life, he wasn't in a nightmare anymore, but a dream. A sweet dream………

He'd escaped his nightmare at last………

You didn't think I would kill off my favourite female character from Soul Calibur did you?  I love romantic stories and I couldn't resist pairing Siggy and Sophie!

This isn't the end, however! Read the epilogue for what I think is a sweet ending!

Chris the Phoenix Knight


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Rumours spread of the destruction of the Soul Edge, and although the true facts about the battle were never realised, one thing was known for certain. It was a knight from Germany and a maiden from Greece that brought the cursed weapon to its knees. No-one would ever know that the knight had once been Nightmare.

The survivors of Rouen eventually began to rebuild their lives. The tragedy of the Sorel family was mourned by many. No-one knew what became of the eldest son, Raphael.

Heishiro Mitsurugi went back to his native Japan, knowing that the Soul Edge was evil, and perhaps there was no way he could defeat the Tanegashima. He decided that maybe all he needed to win through was the stoutness of his heart, and his trusty Shishi-oh………

Siegfried and Sophitia, after their climactic battle with Raphael, Soul Edge and Nightmare, went off to start a new life together.

Siegfried took up a permanent residence with Sophitia in her home town of Athens. Her two children have grown very fond of the German knight.

Sophitia herself went back to the shrine and had a visit from the god Hephaestus, to whom she returned her Omega Sword and Owl Shield. When he asked why she was no longer willing to have the divine weapons, she replied:

"I have no more battles to fight. My place now is with the man I love."

Siegfried gradually began to open up his heart to the world around him, thanks largely to Sophitia. He remained vigilant however, knowing that though the greatest evil in existence was gone, there was still plenty of trouble that mankind could cause by itself. For this reason, he still holds the spirit sword Soul Calibur, should it ever be needed again………

The Alexandra residence, Athens………

It was a beautiful sunlit night, with orange sweeping through the clear sky. Night would soon be upon Athens.

Sophitia stood, looking at this wonderful sight. She was dressed in a plain white dress, the dress of a housewife, even though she wasn't a wife yet.

A gentle wind blew through her golden hair, and she shook it about a bit, enjoying the feeling. The wind had been exactly like that on the day she and Siegfried had confessed their love for each other………the day Soul Edge was finally destroyed.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" said a voice behind her, and then two arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

Sophitia smiled, knowing exactly who it was. "Yes………it hasn't been like this for quite a while………"

Siegfried smiled, resting his head on her shoulder. "It's not as beautiful as you, though." At that remark, his love turned to face him.

"You flatter me………" she giggled, touching his face. "You're not so bad yourself!"

Siegfried grinned. "You must be cold." He cuddled up to her, keeping her warm. He was wearing a plain brown tunic, and black trousers. His trusty armour was inside the house.

"Thank you………" said Sophitia softly, feeling the warmth from him.

Siegfried then let go of Sophitia, and turned her around to face him.

"Siegfried, honey………is something wrong?" she said, a little worried.

"No………" smiled Siegfried, getting something from his pocket. "Everything's perfect………" He kneeled down, taking Sophitia's hand.

He showed her what was in his hand. A golden ring.

Sophitia gasped. It couldn't be………

"Sophitia Alexandra, I love you with all my heart and all my soul. Will you marry me………?"

The girl's eyes widened in surprise. She began to cry tears of joy, and she didn't even need to think about the answer. "Y-Yes………"

Siegfried smiled, sliding the ring onto her middle finger. He stood up, and they both threw their arms around each other in a tight embrace, kissing each other as well.

The sunset faded, as a new chapter in Siegfried's life began………

THE END

Well, that's a wrap! It's been a pleasure writing this fic, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, good or bad! I haven't decided on my next fic yet, but I hope you'll all be reading it when I do write it!

I'm really happy that so many people like my work, and I hope I'll always be able to keep it up!

My final thought before I go: Siegfried and Sophitia forever!

Chris the Phoenix Knight


End file.
